Sept jours pour séduire son Âme Soeur
by Akasia
Summary: La guerre est terminé et le Trio d'or s'ennuie, que ce passe-t-il quand ils découvrent une nouvelle fonction à la carte des Maraudeurs ? Et que ce passe-t-il pour les Serpentards maintenant qu'ils n'ont plus de rôles à jouer ? Venez le découvrir ! Slash ! HP/DM TN/HG RW/BZ
1. Prologue

**Bla Bla de Moi :**Bonjour ou bonsoir à vous, je suis Akasia et je voulais juste vous souhaiter une bonne lecture de cette fic, que j'avais sur mon blog.

Cette fiction est complète et je compte poster environ toutes les deux semaines.

Mes chapitres sont organisés de façon à être postés deux par deux, j'accepte les critiques positives et négatives tant qu'elles sont constructives.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas mais je les aie empruntés à cette merveilleuse J. K. Rowling.

_Sortilèges, mots de passes, etc._

_**Les paroles en italiques et en gras sont les pensées des personnages.**_

**ooooOoooo**

Sept jours pour séduire son Âme sœur :

Prologue :

Le fameux trio d'or de Poudlard était assis dans la salle commune des Griffondors, il était plus de 22 heures en ce dimanche soir et ils n'étaient toujours pas couchés et espionnaient les personnes encore debout et qui se promenaient dans Poudlard.

- Rusard est dans la salle des Trophées avec Miss Teigne, commenta Ronald. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il peut y faire !

- Oui, confirma Harry. La relation entre eux à toujours était louche de toute façon

- Les garçons, arrêtez avec vos insinuations douteuses, intervint Hermione Granger

- Mais 'Mione, admet que c'est bizarre !

- Oui mais la vie privée de monsieur Rusard ne nous concerne pas !

- Je m'ennuie, dit alors Harry

- Moi aussi, fit Ron

- Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas dormir dans ce cas ? Proposa la seule fille

Les deux garçons ne lui répondirent pas, elle savait parfaitement pourquoi ils n'allaient pas se coucher, simplement parce qu'ils n'y arrivaient pas, trop d'images dont ils ne voulaient pas venaient les hantaient quand ils essayaient, ils devaient d'abord être sûr de crever de fatigue avant de pouvoir se coucher.

Harry posa ses yeux sur la carte et se demanda ce que les Maraudeurs faisaient quand ils n'avaient pas sommeil dans des moments comme cela, il vit avec étonnement la carte changer pour représenter la Grande Salle, dans laquelle brillait une croix qui semblait désigner un héritage des Maraudeurs, juste à l'emplacement de la table des professeurs.

-Ron, Hermione ! Je crois que la chance nous sourit ce soir, allons faire un tour dans la Grande Salle !

Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre et se leva pour récupérer sa cape d'invisibilité avant de sortir, ses deux amis sur les talons, après s'être assuré de ne croiser personne, ils prirent la direction de la Grande Salle et entrèrent facilement.

-Il y a quelque chose ayant appartenu au Maraudeurs caché à la place de la table, dit-il

Les trois amis se placèrent face à elle et regardèrent attentivement la carte mais la croix était situé en plein milieu de la table, sans aucune autre indication pour trouver ce que les Maraudeurs avaient caché là.

-Je vais essayer quelque chose, fit Harry. _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises_

A son grand étonnement la table _bougea_ et laissa place à une sorte de petit coffret sur lequel était gravé un magnifique « M », Harry le prit et la table reprit sa place, il ne resta rien qui puisse signaler qu'elle avait été déplacée, ce qui leur fit penser que quelqu'un avait dû entretenir le mécanisme mais qui et pourquoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est Harry ? Demanda Ron

-Je n'en n'ai pas la moindre idée, mais rentrons dans la salle commune pour le savoir, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un nous attrape avec ça et nous le confisque, vous connaissez Snape !

-Tu as raison, allons-y, confirma Hermione

Ils rentrèrent sans problème dans la salle commune et s'assirent devant le feu, en cercle avec le coffret posé entre eux, ils le regardèrent quelques minutes avant qu'Harry ne se décide à l'ouvrir pour savoir ce qu'il contenait.

Le Sauveur en sorti alors un paquet de parchemins, tous attachés par un ruban rouge et or, ils les ouvrirent un à un et se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient devant eux les plus grandes blagues des Maraudeurs ainsi que leurs résultats et la manière de les réaliser.

-Merlin ! S'exclame Harry. Nous venons de trouver un véritable trésor !

-'Ry, il y a autre chose, dit Hermione en sortant un livre du coffret. Un livre qu'ils ont écrit peut-être

-De quoi il parle ? Demanda Ron

-_Sept jours pour séduire son Âme sœur_, lut-elle. N'importe quoi !

-'Mione, ne me dit pas que ça ne t'intrigue pas ! Plaisanta Ron

-Non pas du tout, je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait marcher, il faudrait déjà savoir qui est son âme sœur pour pouvoir le séduire et puis une relation ne se construit pas en sept jours

-Tu sais que tu peux être vraiment rabat-joie des fois Hermione Granger ? Lui demanda Harry

-Oui Harry Potter, je le sais et je l'assume parfaitement !

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux avec une fausse colère avant d'éclater de rire, Hermione tourna la page.

-Écoutez ça :

_« Aujourd'hui, nous les Maraudeurs, avons décidé que nos héritier auraient le droit de savoir comment nous avons trouvé nos Âmes sœurs et comment nous les avons séduites en sept jours, pour qu'ils puissent faire de même._

_C'est une entreprise difficile que de trouver l'amour et nous allons vous guider sur cette voie ! Tout d'abord il y a sept tâches à accomplirent et en fonction du déroulement de ces tâches vous réussirez ou non à séduire l'élu de votre cœur !_

_Nous vous souhaitons bonne chance et aussi de réussir,_

_The Maraudeurs. »_

Les trois amis se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire et de ranger les parchemins et s'allongèrent pour observer le livre, ils restèrent silencieux un moment avant qu'Hermione ne ferme le livre pour regarder la couverture.

-Vous croyez que ça à marché ? Demanda Ron

-Peut-être, répondit Harry. Nous pourrions essayer, ce serait amusant même si c'est une blague des Maraudeurs

-Oui mais nous verrons cela demain, décida Hermione. Je garde le coffret, je ne veux pas que vous faisiez les blagues des Maraudeurs aux élèves de Poudlard !

-Oui 'Mione ! Firent les deux garçons d'une même voix

Hermione sourit et rangea le livre avant de refermer le coffret et de le mettre sous son bras pour monter dans son dortoir après avoir salué ses deux meilleurs amis et parti se coucher, rapidement imitée par Ron et Harry.

**ooooOoooo**

Voila ! A tout de suite pour le chapitre 1 ! Et pardon pour les fautes, je ne crois pas qu'il y en ait beaucoup mais si c'est le cas prévenez moi, merci.

Akasia.


	2. Parler de moi

**Bla Bla de Moi :** Voilà le chapitre 1 tout de suite derrière le prologue et ensuite je poste le chapitre 2 et si vous voulez la suite ( et j'espère que vous la voulez ) il faudra attendre un peu !

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas mais je les aie empruntées à cette merveilleuse J. K. Rowling.

_Sortilèges, mots de passes, etc._

_**Les paroles en italiques et en gras sont les pensées des personnages.**_

**ooooOoooo**

Sept jours pour séduire son Âme sœur :

Chapitre 1 :

Parler de moi

La bibliothèque de Poudlard, sanctuaire de madame Pince, était plongé dans un silence quasi-religieux et les élèves s'y trouvant osaient à peine murmurer, nos trois Griffondors préférés se trouvaient là, assis à une table placée assez loin de la vieille femme, le livre des Maraudeurs ouvert devant eux.

- Bien, commença Hermione. La première tâche consiste à répondre à ce questionnaire

- Et c'est un questionnaire sur quoi ? demanda Ron

- Sur nous même pour « se connaître mieux »

- Oh !

- Bon allons-y alors ! dit Harry

Il sorti trois parchemins de son sac et les posa sur la table, ils prirent chacun une plume et se penchèrent pour voir les questions posées par les Maraudeurs :

_Quelle est votre couleur de cheveux ?_

_Quelle est la couleur de vos yeux ?_

_Quelle est votre taille ?_

_Quel est votre poids ?_

_Quelle est votre activité préférée ?_

_Quelle est votre plus grande peur ?_

_Qu'est-ce qui vous rend le plus heureux ?_

_Qui est la personne que vous aimez le plus au monde ?_

_Qui est la personne que vous détestez le plus au monde ?_

_Quelle est votre matière préférée ?_

_Quelle est votre couleur préféré ?_

_Quel est votre animal préféré ?_

_Combien de frères et de sœurs avez-vous ?_

_Quel est votre sport préféré ?_

_Quel âge avez-vous ?_

Ils se regardèrent quelques instant avant d' hausser les épaules et de commencer à répondre, il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour finir le test et ils reportèrent leur attention sur le livre, cherchant ce qu'il fallait faire ensuite.

Hermione tourna la page mais ne trouvant qu'une feuille blanche, elle fronça les sourcils et retourna à la page du test, ce demandant quel pouvait être cette énigme.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle. Que sommes-nous censé faire maintenant ?

- Aucune idée, répondit Harry. Peut-être que tu avait raison 'Mione et que c'est n'importe quoi cette histoire

- Non, il y a quelque chose, c'est obligé ! Nous devons juste trouver ce que c'est !

Elle prit sa baguette et la posa sur son test, testant plusieurs sorts de révélation qui s'avérèrent inefficaces, avec un soupir elle songea au Maraudeurs, ils devaient sûrement avoir pensé à cela, il devait y avoir une formule, mais laquelle ?

- Je sais ! s'écria-t-elle soudain. _Méfait accompli_

Le bout de sa baguette devint lumineux et sous les yeux émerveillés des trois rouges et or le parchemin changea, les réponses d'Hermione disparurent pour laisser place à un message, ils se penchèrent tout trois pour le lire :

_« Voici l'épreuve qui vous permettra de rencontrer votre Âme sœur, vous devrez restez en dehors de la bibliothèque de Poudlard pendant quatre heures, si ceci n'est pas respecter vous ne pourrez pas accéder à la deuxième tâche._

_Vous avez jusqu'à minuit ce soir, bon courage,_

_The Maraudeurs. »_

Les trois adolescents crièrent de joie et la bibliothécaire leur lança un regard noir alors que les élèves se tournaient vers eux, se demandant ce que les trois amis étaient encore en train de préparer.

- C'est dingue ! murmura alors Hermione. Comment ont-ils fait cela ?!

- Je ne sais pas mais j'espère que j'aurais une épreuve aussi facile que la tienne, dit Ron en posant sa baguette sur son parchemin. _Méfait accompli_

_« Voici l'épreuve qui vous permettra de rencontré votre Âme sœur, vous devrez poser une araignée dans la paume de votre main pendant vingt secondes, si ceci n'est pas respecter vous ne pourrez pas accéder à la deuxième tâche._

_Vous avez jusqu'à minuit ce soir, bon courage,_

_The Maraudeurs. »_

Le roux pâlit dangereusement et montra le message à ses amis, qui se retinrent d'éclater de rire alors qu'Harry lançais lui aussi le sort, il se figea en lisant le mot et le tendit sans rien dire à ses deux meilleurs amis.

_« Voici l'épreuve qui vous permettra de rencontré votre Âme sœur, vous devrez voler nu au-dessus de Poudlard en pleine nuit, si ceci n'est pas respecté vous ne pourrez pas accéder à la deuxième tâche._

_Vous avez jusqu'à minuit ce soir, bon courage,_

_The Maraudeurs. »_

Ron éclata de rire si fort que madame Pince, qui n'est pas une femme à contrarier, les mit dehors sans attendre, le roux riant encore alors qu'Hermione se retenait à peine et qu'Harry soupirait de son épreuve.

- Peut-être que tu tomberas sur ton âme sœur qui sais ? plaisanta Ron

Le trio se mit en route vers la salle commune, ils devaient se préparez pour leur épreuves, Hermione jugeât la sienne difficile, comme les deux garçons.

**ooooOoooo**

Dans la bibliothèque, trois Serpentards discutaient de ce qu'il venait de se passer avec les Griffondors, deux d'entre cachés derrière un énorme livre de métamorphose alors que le troisième continuait tranquillement son travail.

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous vous cachez derrière un livre qu'on ne va pas vous entendre si vous parlez, dit-il alors. En plus j'ai besoin du livre

- Mais Théo ! Comment veux-tu que nous complotions si tu nous empêches de comploter ? demanda Draco Malfoy

- Dray je ne vous empêche pas de comploter mais faites-le avec un autre livre, de plus sur quoi voulez-vous comploter ?

- Nous pensons que les Griffons préparent un mauvais coup ! affirma Blaise Zabini

- Et tu peux me dire en quoi cela nous concerne ?

- Mais… imagine que ce soit contre nous ! Nous devons nous tenir prêt pour leur répondre !

- Oui et bien faites-le avec le livre de potion !

- Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi avec le livre de potion Théo ?

- Rien, strictement rien ! Je vais finir les devoirs, allez-vous promener si vous voulez !

- Oh ! Tu es siiiii gentil Théo-chou !

Le jeune homme ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à son ami blond et lui fit signe de partir et d'emmené Blaise avec lui, ce que fit Draco avec un grand sourire, les deux amis se dirigèrent vers le parc et s'assirent près du lac.

- Tu sais, je croix que nous devrions écouter Théo, dit Blaise

Ils se regardèrent un moment avant d'éclater de rire, allant même jusqu'à ce rouler dans l'herbe, peu gênés par le fait d'être à la vue et au su de tous, ils avaient fait la guerre pour pouvoir avoir cette liberté de mouvement et ils en profitaient au même titre que les autres.

Une fois calmés, ils se rassirent convenablement et parlèrent un peu du comportement étrange des Griffondors.

- Je suis sûr qu'ils préparent un truc contre nous, dit Draco. Je le sens

- Oui sûrement mais bon que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? C'est le « Trio d'or » je te rappelle, ils sont intouchables, comme tous les héros de guerre !

- Nous aussi nous sommes des héros de guerre Blaise, même si nous sommes moins reconnu, de tout façon ce n'est pas comme si nous avions besoin de ça

- Hum

Ils restèrent près du lac jusqu'à ce que Théo vienne les chercher pour aller en cours, ce qu'ils firent avec une moue boudeuse, essayant de convaincre Théo de les aider à découvrir ce que fabriquaient les rouges et or.

**ooooOoooo**

Hermione était assise dans la salle commune, elle n'avait pas approché la bibliothèque depuis qu'elle avait eu le message le matin même et elle avait fini ses cours tôt ce jour-là, de plus elle ne pourrais pas faire ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire tous les soirs depuis le début de l'année, elle soupira et essaya de se concentrer sur son devoir de Potion.

N'y arrivant pas, elle décida de faire une petite balade dans les couloirs pour essayer de se détendre, elle marcha d'un pas rapide et fini par arriver, elle ne savait pas trop comment, en haut de la tour d'Astronomie où se trouvait déjà quelqu'un, elle voulut partir sans faire de bruit mais la personne se tourna vers elle.

- Salut Granger

- Bonjour Nott

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je pourrais te retourner la question

- J'attends que madame Pince quitte la bibliothèque, comme chaque soir depuis le début de l'année pour que nous puissions aller dans la réserve, tu t'en souviens ?

- Justement, ce soir je ne pourrais pas

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne me semble pas très occupée

- Tout est dans le « semble pas », Nott

- Bon, je vais retourner dans ma salle commune dans ce cas, aller dans la réserve ne vaut pas vraiment la peine si je n'ai personne avec qui parler des livres que j'ai pu trouver, à demain soir Granger

- A demain soir Nott

Elle le regarda partir et l'évidence la frappa soudainement, elle n'était pas allée à la bibliothèque pendant quatre heures et elle venait de rencontrer la personne qu'elle avec qui elle aurait dû passer la soirée, Nott était son Âme sœur.

C'est plus que choquée qu'elle retourna dans sa salle commune où elle ne trouva que Ginny, jetant un œil par la fenêtre elle se rendit compte que le soleil se coucher, ils n'allaient pas tarder à dîner, où par Merlin se trouvaient ses meilleurs amis ?

**ooooOooo**

Harry regarda l'horloge accrochée au mur et soupira, à cette heure ci tout le monde devait être dans la Grande Salle pour dîner, il ne risquait donc pas de se faire voir s'il faisait son épreuve maintenant, soupirant il se déshabilla dans les vestiaires de Quidditch, prit son éclair de feu et sorti en s'assurant une dernière fois qu'il était seul et monta sur son balais.

Il s'envola très haut dans le ciel Poudlarien et se mit à voler le plus vite qu'il le pouvait, se rendant vite compte qu'il aimait voler nu, c'était une sensation grisante et agréable, se rendant compte de ce qu'il pensait il se sentit rougir et freina brusquement, si brusquement que son balais fit une embarder, ne réussissant pas à redresser, il se sentit tombé.

_**« J'y croit pas, je vais mourir en tombant de mon balais et ce complètement nu ! Ah il est beau le Sauveur du monde sorcier, vraiment ma-gni-fi-que ! »**_

Au moment de toucher le sol, il entendit un cri et se retrouva allongé sur quelque chose ressemblant fortement à un corps humain, il ferma les yeux et pria pour que ce soit un Griffondor de son année avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

**ooooOoooo**

Draco Lucius Malfoy, fils héritier de Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, marchait tranquillement dans le parc de Poudlard pour digérer du repas gargantuesque qu'il venait de faire dans la Grande Salle quand il entendit une sorte de sifflement, il leva la tête et constata que quelque chose se dirigé vers lui, à toute vitesse.

_**« Quel est cette chose ?**_

_**C'est de couleur caramel en tout cas.**_

_**Cette chose de couleur caramel ressemble à un corps humain.**_

_**Cette chose de couleur caramel ressemble à un corps humain, accompagné d'un balai.**_

_**Cette chose de couleur caramel ressemble à un corps humain nu, accompagné d'un balai.**_

_**Ce corps humain NU, je tiens à le rappeler, me fonce dessus. **_

_**NU**_

_**Mais… Et… Il me tombe dessus là !**_

_**Un homme nu va me tomber dessus.**_

_**UN HOMME NU VA ME TOMBER DESSUS ! »**_

Poussant un cri il essaya de fuir mais ce retrouva plaquer au sol par l'homme nu, l'homme lui rappela vaguement quelqu'un jusqu'à ce qu'une brise fasse se lever ses cheveux et que la cicatrice la plus célèbre du monde sorcier ne soi visible et que ses yeux croise le regard vert d'Harry Potter.

Il ouvrit de grand yeux choqués et se leva précipitamment, faisant tomber Potter dans l'herbe, il se releva et le blond détourna le regard, ne voulant pas en voir autant de son ancien ennemi, fixant le brun droit dans les yeux, il explosa.

- POTTER ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais à voler NU en plein nuit au-dessus de Poudlard ?!

- Je vole, répondit Harry sur le ton de l'évidence

- MAIS pourquoi complètement _nu_ ?

- Je te pose des questions sur tes hobbys moi ?

Et sans laisser au blond le temps de répondre, il marcha dignement jusqu'au vestiaire et se changea avant de rejoindre la salle commune, se demandant pourquoi il avait fallu que Ron ouvre sa bouche…

_**« Non ! Non, non, non, non ! Malfoy n'est pas mon âme sœur ! Malfoy ne peut pas être mon âme sœur ! C'est Malfoy bordel ! »**_

**ooooOoooo**

Ron sorti de la salle commune après avoir salué ses deux amis, Harry semblait vraiment déprimé et Hermione n'avait pas dit un mot de tout le repas, son regard restant visé sur son assiette, avec un soupir le roux entra dans la salle des Trophées, à cette heure-ci personne ne viendrait y faire un tour.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et se mit à la recherche d'une araignée, il pouvait le faire, il devait le faire, il voulait savoir qui était son âme sœur même si ce n'était qu'une blague des Maraudeurs, il n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre de toute façon.

Il en trouva rapidement une et l'immobilisa d'un sort, il resta devant elle de longues minutes en se demandant comment la prendre, il frissonna et s'assit juste devant l'arachnide.

- Aller Ron, ce n'est qu'une toute petite araignée de rien du tout, qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait te faire ? En plus elle est immobilisée, elle ne fera rien

Il prit une profonde inspiration et attrapa l'araignée pour la poser dans la paume de main, tenant toujours sa baguette de l'autre, se tenant près à la tuer si nécessaire, il lança ensuite un sort de minutage et regarda les secondes s'écouler trop lentement pour lui.

**ooooOoooo**

Blaise était à la recherche de son meilleur ami quand il entendit des chuchotements venant de la salle des Trophées, curieux comme jamais il s'approcha et ouvrit le plus doucement possible la porte qui, pour son plus grand plaisir, ne grinça pas et entra.

Il haussa un de ses sourcils à la manière de Draco quand il vit que Ron Weasley se trouver là, une araignée dans la main et un minuteur devant lui, qui semblais être fini, il vit le roux amorcé un geste pour déposer l'araignée et s'approcha.

- Weasley, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il alors

Le roux sursauta et se tourna vers lui, faisant ainsi un mouvement de sa baguette, libérant l'araignée du sort qui l'immobilisait, Ron regarda alors la chose velu commencer à marcher sur sa main, puis son avant-bras et quand celle-ci atteignit son bras, il cira de façon peu masculine et se mit à courir en tous sens.

- AAAAAAAH !

Puis il se retrouva face à Blaise et se figea, il regarda l'araignée, puis le Serpentard, l'araignée, le Serpentard et planta son regard dans celui de Blaise.

- Zabini… Aide-moi

Le black resta quelques secondes à intégrer qu'un Griffondor lui ai demandé de l'aide avant de lever sa baguette et de lançais un _« mobilicorpus »_, Ron se retrouva alors immobilisé et regarda l'araignée qui venait de monter sur sa tête, il lança un regard noir à Blaise.

Celui-ci se senti alors tout petit dans ses chaussure de grande marque italienne en constatent que les Griffondors étaient capables de tels regards.

_**« Si un regard pouvait tuer, je serais mort.**_

_**Définitivement mort. »**_

Il se reprit et envoya l'araignée voler avant d'enlever le sort à Ron et celui-ci le regarda longuement avant de tendre la main, le black la serra avec un sourire.

- Merci Zabini maintenant je te propose de faire comme si tout ceci n'était jamais arrivé, d'accord ?

- D'accord

Ils se séparèrent et sortirent, se mettant dos à dos, ils prirent chacun une direction différente, Ron vers la tour Griffondor et Blaise vers les cachots.

**ooooOoooo**

Voila ! Je poste le chapitre 2 tout de suite, en espérant que ça vous plaise et je vous demande pardon pour les fautes qu'il pourrait y avoir, j'ai fait de mon mieux.

Akasia.


	3. Lundi soir à Serpentard

**Bla Bla de Moi :**Voilà le chapitre 1 tout de suite derrière le prologue et ensuite je poste le chapitre 2 et si voulez la suite ( et j'espère que vous la voulez ) il faudra attendre un peu.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas mais je les aie empruntés à cette merveilleuse J. K. Rowling.

_Sortilèges, mots de passes, etc._

_**Les paroles en italiques et en gras sont les pensées des personnages.**_

**ooooOoooo**

Sept jours pour séduire son Âme sœur :

Chapitre 2 :

Lundi soir à Serpentard

POV Théodore

Je viens d'arriver devant la salle commune, Blaise et Draco sont déjà là, bien cette fois on ne perdra pas de temps à les attendre avant de pouvoir commencer, je me place entre eux et constate qu'ils ne sont pas dans leur état normal, ils auraient normalement dû être en train de faire ce qu'ils font si bien : les idiots.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

- Nu… Voler… Potter… Hobbies… Tomber… Caramel…

D'accord, ça s'arrange pas pour lui pourtant je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour soigner sa blondeur… Pauvre de lui mais nous ne pouvons pas lui en vouloir, après tout on ne choisit pas sa famille comme disent les moldus.

Et puis son obsession pour Potter depuis que nous sommes petits était trop bizarre pour être honnête, ça a du beaucoup trop l'influencer, je le plaindrais presque.

Je me tournais alors vers Blaise, c'est peut-être le plus idiot de nous trois mais j'ai gardé espoir pour Draco, peut-être Zabini pourra-t-il me surprendre !

- Et toi Blaise, que t'es-t-il arrivé ?

- Araignée… Baguette… Mort… Griffondor…

Je vois, mes deux déplorable amis ne sont visiblement pas en état de faire des phrases complète, donc ils ne sont pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, donc LA VICTOIRE SERRA MIENNE !

Hé hé hé ! Bon alors allons jouer !

- On y va les amis ?

- Théo pourquoi cette satisfaction dans ta voix ? me demande Draco

- De la satisfaction ? Mais pas du tout Dray, que vas-tu imaginer encore ?

Je les pousse dans la salle commune après avoir donné le mot de passe et les entraîne vers nos canapés personnels, je les fais asseoir et je m'assois à mon tour, avant de sourire aux autres membres de la maison qui sont tous réunis autour de nous.

- Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer à jouer ! Dis-je. Qui veut faire partie du premier tour de joueurs ? Il y a déjà Draco, Blaise et moi

- Je vais jouer avec vous, dis Pansy

Bien, je vais la plumer et les deux autres avec elle ! Je ne peux pas perdre, je connais leur tactique de jeu à tous dans cette pièce, je vais m'en mettre plein les poches !

- D'accord, alors Crabbe tu fais la banque, les deuxièmes années vous faites l'argent, les tee-shirts sont dans le carton et les premières années vous êtes prêt ? Alors je veux ces cinq-là !

Les premières années que j'ai choisi viennent se placer près de moi et je leur montre la boîte ou se trouve les toits bleus, alors que Draco prend les verts, Blaise les ors et Pansy les noirs, les deuxièmes années sont ensuite équitablement réparti et il en reste un peu avec Crabbe, dont je doute de la capacité à gérer l'argent mais ce sera plus facile d'arrivé à mes fins comme ça.

Je me lève en même temps que les autres et le professeur Snape entre, nous le saluons et d'un mouvement de baguette il fait disparaître tous les meubles de la salle commune avant de nous regarder de son regard menaçant.

Puis il part comme il est entré, dans un grand mouvement de cape dont tout le monde et fan même si personne n'ose l'avouer, moi comprit.

Je fais signe à mes pions de venir et on se met dans un coin alors que les sixièmes années installent la salle pour le Monopoly.

- Bien, je commence. Notre but est d'acheter le lac, ensuite la Grande Salle, puis le bureau de Dumbledore, le parc de Poudlard, la classe de métamorphose, celle de sortilège et les serres et nous terminerons par acheter Dumbledore

Ils acquiescent et nous retournons auprès des autres, je choisis de prendre une quatrième année avec un chat sur le tee-shirt comme pion et la place sur le départ, comme les autres, Draco à une fois de plus prit un balai, Blaise un chaudron et Pansy une chouette, la partie peut commencer.

Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour acheter plus de la moitié du plateau comme je le voulais, je suis le plus riche et j'ai gagné, encore !

Draco à fait comme à son habitude lui aussi, il s'est acheté lui-même avant d'acheter Potter et de finir par la Tour d'Astronomie, il a essayer d'avoir Snape mais Blaise lui à coupé l'herbe sous le pied, comme toujours.

Je ne comprends pas la fixation que fait Blaise sur les Serpentards, il achète toujours la salle commune, puis les cachots, puis Snape, puis les appartements de Snape et la classe de Snape, je trouve ça assez effrayant cette obsession.

Pansy n'a acheté que la salle commune des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles ainsi que les salles de classe de Flitwick, McGonagall et les serres.

- Théodore à gagner, dit alors Daphné Greengrass. Encore

Je fais mon plus beau sourire suffisant et propose de jouer encore, cette fois, Draco et Blaise ne veulent pas jouer, tant pis pour eux, moi je vais tous les plumer avant que le sort de Snape ne remette la salle commune en ordre à minuit pile.

Quel belle soirée, même si je n'ai pas pu passer un peu de temps dans la Réserve avec Granger, ça na pas vraiment d'importance, j'ai gagné et j'adore gagner !

**ooooOoooo**

Voila pour le chapitre 2, qui est un peu court, je n'écris pas souvent à la première personne donc il se pourrait que ce soit un peu confus, je m'excuse pour cela ainsi que pour les fautes.

Akasia.


	4. Seul avec toi

**Bla Bla de Moi :** Alors déjà BONJOUR ! Ou BONSOIR ! Ensuite MERCI !

Oui un immense merci pour vos reviews qui mon fait vraiment, vraiment mais VRAIMENT plaisir !

Ensuite j'ai remarqué que le tiret pour les paroles n'apparaissait pas toujours et je vous avoue que je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi mais j'ai essayé quelque chose pour cela donc dîtes-le-moi si ils n'apparaissent pas dans ce chapitre et le suivant.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas mais je les aie empruntés à cette merveilleuse J. K. Rowling.

_Sortilèges, mots de passes, etc._

_**Les paroles en italiques et en gras sont les pensées des personnages.**_

**ooooOoooo**

Sept jours pour séduire son Âme sœur :

Chapitre 3 :

Seul avec toi

Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient assis dans la Grande Salle et regardaient fixement le livre posé sur la table devant la jeune femme tout trois hésitants sur la marche à suivre.

Ils avaient discuté des événements de la veille au soir et n'étaient plus très sûr de vouloir continuer, après tout s'étaient des Serpentards et même si la guéguerre intermaison était fini cela nous voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde, ils se parlaient civilement à l'occasion rien de plus.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? leur demanda alors Neville Londubat. On dirait que vous avez le plus beau des trésors face à vous mais que vous n'en vouliez pas

- Peut-être n'as tu pas tort Neville, répondit distraitement Hermione. Bon les garçons on regarde ou pas ?

- On regarde, dirent les deux Griffondors d'une même voix

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Hermione ouvrit le livre à la page suivante et virent avec étonnement le texte apparaître, ils se penchèrent pour lire.

_« Bravo ! Vous avez trouvé votre âme sœur maintenant il faut lui faire comprendre que vous êtes intéressé. Pour cela rien de plus simple : allez lui parler. Mais il faudra que vous soyez seul avec elle pendant au moins une heure, comme hier vous avez jusqu'à minuit ce soir sinon vous n'atteindrez pas la troisième tâche._

_Courage !_

_The Maraudeur. »_

Les trois amis se regardèrent et d'un même mouvement sortirent de la grande salle pour aller devant la classe de métamorphose, cours qu'ils avaient en commun avec les Serpentards et attendirent le professeur McGonagall.

- Bon, c'est moins contraignant que la première tâche, déclara Harry. Mais comment allons réussir à convaincre ces trois-là de passer un moment avec nous ?

- Je sais déjà comment je vais faire, répondit Hermione

Ces deux amis la regardèrent avec curiosité mais elle ne dit rien, elle avait prévu de leur dire qu'elle passer du temps avec Nott dans la réserve tous les soirs mais maintenant, la fin de l'année lui semblait une bonne date, oui définitivement.

Les autres élèves les rejoignirent et Harry constata que Draco faisait tout pour ne pas le regarder, ce qui le fit froncer des sourcils avant de se rappeler _pourquoi_, il détourna la tête également et se concentra sur Ron qui disait des banalités extrêmement banales en toute banalité.

- Entrez et sortez de quoi écrire, interrogation surprise, dit alors le professeur McGonagall

Les élèves se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds mais Hermione eu un grand sourire en poussant ses deux amis dans la classe sans faire attention au fait qu'Harry s'était accroché au chambranle de la porte avec ses deux mains et que Ron se tenait à lui.

A quelques pas d'eux Draco et Blaise auraient aimé faire la même chose mais le regard que leur lancer Théodore les dissuadait de ne faire que semblant de penser à faire un mouvement pour fuir, ils marchèrent alors avec toute la classe qui faisait d'eux des sang-purs vers leur mort.

- Blaise avant que nous ne décédions dans d'atroce et horribles souffrances, je voulais te dire que tu es le pire meilleur ami que quelqu'un puisse avoir mais que je t'aime malgré tout

- Oh Draco ! C'est trop gentil de me dire cela ! Moi aussi je t'aime, nous nous reverrons dans l'autre monde !

- Oui !

- Quand vous aurez fini de faire les idiots peut-être pourrions-nous aller faire cette interrogation d'accord ?

- Oui Théo

Le blond prit place près de Théodore alors que Blaise s'asseyait près de Pansy derrière eux et attrapa ses affaires avant de regarder l'intitulé de l'interrogation :

_La métamorphose d'un tracteur en crème anglaise._

Draco se demanda un instant si le professeur McGonagall ne se moquait pas d'eux avant de constater que Théo et Granger avait déjà commencé à répondre, il prit sa plume et commença lui aussi à répondre ce qu'il se rappelait du cours à ce sujet, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose parce qu'il l'avait trouvé plus que ridicule.

Quand la fin du cours sonna, Ron fut un des premiers à sortir, constatant qu'Harry le suivait de près, il sourit, le brun semblait réfléchir à quelque chose de très sérieux au vue de ses sourcils froncés et de sa mine songeuse.

- Qu'est-qui t'arrive mec ?

- J'étais en train de penser au sujet… Nous avons vraiment fait un cour sur la métamorphose d'un tracteur en crème anglaise ?

- Bien sûr !

- Vraiment ?

- Mais oui !

- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire n'est-ce pas ?

- Exactement

- Bien, merci de ton soutient Ron

- De rien Harry

Le brun lui donna une franche accolade pendant qu'Hermione soupirait devant tant de stupidité alors que plus loin Théodore, Draco et Blaise comparait leur réponse.

- Donc le fait d'avoir parlé de chien n'a servi à rien ?

- Oui Blaise à la limite tu avais parlé de gâteau sec…

- Ah et toi Draco tu à mis quoi ?

- Le tracteur se métamorphose en crème anglaise avec difficulté et il ne faut surtout pas en manger parce que nous ne savons pas où a traîné ce tracteur avant et surtout il ne faut pas manger de crème avec un gâteau au chocolat parce que ce serait une insulte aux gâteaux au chocolat et que la crème anglaise c'est meilleure avec du miel donc il faudrait métamorphoser quelque chose en miel pour l'accompagner ainsi qu'un gâteau bien sûr

- Ça n'a strictement aucun sens Draco

- Je sais Théo

Ils se regardèrent un moment puis le blond et le black firent semblant d'éclater en sanglots alors que Théodore se retenait de les tuer, il devait le faire dans un endroit plus discret, ou il n'y aurait pas autant de témoins et aucun professeur.

- Qu'est-ce je vais faire de vous ?

- Tu pourrais essayer de nous revendre, je suis sûr que j'aurais plein d'acheteurs potentiels ! fit Draco

- Ou je peux vous enfermer dans la chambre de préfet non utilisée qu'il reste et vous laisser dedans jusqu'à ce que vous soyez morts... Oui... Jolie perspective… Nous pouvons commencer tout de suite vous venez ?

- Désolé mais je dois passer voir Severus avant le début du cours, à toute !

Les deux jeunes hommes restant regardèrent Draco fuir sans un mot avant que Blaise ne se mette soudainement à courir vers la salle de potion.

Théodore soupira et prit lui aussi le chemin des cachots en pensant à l'activité de ce soir, ça ne commençait pas avant vingt-deux heure, pour être sûr de ne pas croiser Rusard dans les couloirs, il aurait largement le temps de passer à la Réserve pour voir Granger.

Théodore était loin d'être aveugle et même si parfois il était aussi blond que pouvait l'être Draco, il n'était pas stupide et avait bien remarqué que son « attachement » pour Hermione Granger aller au-delà de la satisfaction d'avoir une personne avec un intellect égale au sien pour discuter.

Pas que ses amis étaient complètements stupides, bien au contraire mais question sentiments ils devenaient encore plus bête que leur pieds et cela exaspéré plus que jamais le jeune homme brun mais il garder espoir, Potter ne semblais pas indifférent donc il ferrait entendre raison à Draco et ils seraient heureux et tout ce qui va avec, comme dans les contes moldus.

Hermione regarda Théodore s'éloigner et sourit en se tournant vers ses deux amis qui semblaient essayer de se cacher dans un placard pour ne pas aller en potion, elle fronça les sourcils et alla les attraper par le dos de leurs capes.

- Les garçons vous n'aimeriez pas que nous arrivions en retard en cours de Potion n'est-ce pas ?

- Non 'Moine, pas du tout ! répondit Harry. Mais vois-tu Ron s'est blessé et il ne peut marcher seul alors toi tu vas en cours et moi je l'emmène à l'infirmerie d'accord ?

- Et quand est-ce que tu t'es blessé Ronald ?

- En sortant de classe, j'ai été trop rapide

- Les garçons, dépêchez-vous je ne veux pas être en retard

- De toute façon il va nous retirer plein de points !

- Oui mais arriver en retard c'est donner le bâton pour se faire battre Ron !

- Hein ?

- Expression moldus. Allons-y maintenant, déjà qu'à cause d'Harry nous allons perdre au moins trente points

- Hey !

- Elle a raison 'Ry

- Faux frère !

Boudeur, le héros du monde sorcier se mit en route pour le cours de Potion avec l'infâme professeur Snape, il respectait cet homme et avait confiance en lui, cependant Severus Snape était un vrai connard en cours.

**ooooOoooo**

Draco était inquiet.

Oui, l'héritier Malfoy était inquiet et cela pour une raison des plus compréhensible : Potter aller-t-il lui tomber dessus une fois de plus complètement nu ?

_**« S'il me tombe dessus encore une fois… Je le castre ! »**_

Il marcha sans se faire agresser par un Potter nu volant jusqu'au lac et s'assis face à celui-ci, heureux de pouvoir diriger un peut avant l'épreuve qui l'attendait plus tard dans la soirée, il allait rétamer Blaise, il ne se faisait pas d'illusions pour Théo, il aller battre tout le monde, comme d'habitude.

Il réfléchissait aux meilleurs passages secrets de Poudlard quand quelqu'un prit place près de lui, il tourna la tête avec une réplique cinglante aux bouts des lèvres pour renvoyer celui ou celle qui avait osé le déranger mais se figea en constatent que c'était Harry Potter.

- Bonsoir Malfoy

- Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Rien ! Enfin si… Je... Heu…

- Potter si tu n'es pas capable de faire des phrases complètes n'essaye pas de converser avec d'autres être humain d'accord ?

- Je voulais te voir

- Me voir ? répéta lentement le Serpentard. Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai quelque chose à te dire

- Bien alors dépêche-toi et part, j'aimerais rester seul

- Dimanche soir Ron, Hermione et moi nous avons trouvé un livre des Maraudeurs, le groupe d'amis de mon père, qui explique comment séduire notre âme sœur en sept jours alors, nous avons décidez d'essayer. J'ai alors découvert que tu étais mon âme sœur et nous devons réaliser sept tâches, une par jour et aujourd'hui nous devions passer un moment seul avec notre âme sœur et lui faire comprendre que nous étions intéressé par elle et comme je ne savais vraiment pas comment faire j'ai décidé de tout te dire, voilà donc soit prévenu que même si tu me repousses ce soir je n'arrêterais pas pour autant, je veux te séduire !

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et regarda le blond qui le fixer avec sérieux, le Griffondor se demanda un moment si il aller bien quand Draco ouvrit enfin la bouche :

- Potter… Est-ce que tu as bu ?

Harry soupira et regarda le lac, il n'avait bu qu'un demi-verre de vodka avec Seamus et Dean, rien d'assez fort pour le saouler tout de même et c'était pour lui donner le courage d'aller parler avec Draco.

- Juste un demi-verre de rien du tout et puis je suis parfaitement lucide et ce que je viens de te dire est la vérité Malfoy !

- Je vais y aller, j'ai des choses à faire

Draco se leva et Harry le regarda s'éloigner en se demandant s'il avait eu une bonne illumination finalement.

**ooooOoooo**

Ron cherchait Harry dans tout Poudlard depuis deux heures, il devait lui parler de son idée pour Zabini mais son meilleur ami était introuvable, tout comme Hermione mais le roux avait depuis longtemps arrêté d'essayer de chercher Hermione dans Poudlard, il ne savait pas où elle allait mais en tout cas elle s'était bien cacher.

Il venait d'arriver devant la Grande Salle et s'apprêtait à sortir quand il vit Blaise Zabini tourner en rond devant la porte semblant attendre quelque chose, Ron s'approcha de lui avec curiosité.

- Zabini ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le Serpentard sursauta et ce tourna vivement vers le grand roux en ouvrant de grand yeux surprit puis quand il le reconnu Blaise soupira.

- Ah ! C'est toi Weasley ! Tu m'as presque fait peur ! Je cherche des élèves de ma maison, je veux entendre ce qu'ils disent

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien d'important, tu es bien curieux Weasley

- Je suis un Griffondor

- C'est vrai mais et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je cherche Harry ou Hermione mais je suis content de te voir

- Qu'est-ce que ça cache ?

- Rien ! Je voulais te remercier encore une fois pour hier soir dans la salle des Trophée

- Je croyais que nous ne devions plus en parler

- Oui mais je voulais te remercier quand même maintenant nous n'en parlons plus

- D'accord, bon ben je vais y aller j'ai à faire

- Blaise attends !

- Blaise ? releva le black

- Oui Blaise je voulais juste que nous parlions un peu si tu n'es pas trop pressé ?

- Non c'est bon, j'ai bien quelques minutes à t'accorder qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Devenir ton ami

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, ce n'est pas parce qu'Harry et Malfoy se déteste que nous devons faire pareil non ?

- Tu n'as pas tort… C'est d'accord !

Ron lui fit un grand sourire et l'entraîna dans les couloirs, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien un moment jusqu'à arriver devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Griffondors et les deux se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

- Bon ben à plus, fit Blaise

- Ouais… Blaise ?

- Oui ?

- Tu accepterais de… de m'accompagner pendant la sortie à Près-eu-Lard samedi ?

- Bien sûr !

- Je veux dire : en rendez-vous

- Ah… Heu… Oui, d'accord

- Merci

Le Serpentard ne lui répondit pas et parti, Ron s'appuya alors contre le mur à coter du tableau de la Grosse Dame et prit une grande respiration, il ne pensait pas qu'il y arriverait, il espérait juste que ça suffirait pour le Blaise comprenne qu'il s'intéresser à lui, comme disait le livre.

**ooooOoooo**

Hermione et Théodore étaient dans la Réserve et lisait chacun dans leur coin quand la brune releva la tête avec une expression résolut sur le visage ils n'allaient pas tarder à se séparer et elle devait lui demander avant qu'il ne parte.

- Théodore tu me plais, dit-elle sans détour

- Vraiment ? dit-il en tournant la tête vers elle

- Non c'est quelque chose que je dis à toutes les personnes avec qui je vais dans la Réserve

- Donc tu as déjà déclaré ton amour au professeur McGonagall ? demanda-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde

- Oui mais ses sentiments n'étaient malheureusement pas réciproque, je me suis alors tourner vers toi

- C'est trop d'honneur

- Je sais

Il lui fit un sourire et elle lui rendit avant de tout deux reprendre leur lecture, Hermione avait fait ce qu'elle devait faire et Nott n'avais pas semblait indifférent.

- Tu me plais aussi Hermione, dit-il alors

- J'en suis ravi

- Nous pourrions en discuter un peu plus demain qu'en penses-tu ?

- Avec plaisir, bonne soirée Théo

- Bonne soirée Hermione

Il se leva et après avoir rangé son livre il sorti, direction la salle commune des Serpentards, il croisa Snape en chemin, il venait sûrement d'installer la salle et devait rentrer dans ses appartements ou peut-être rejoignait –il son mystérieux amant ?

Il trouva ses deux amis devant l'entrer comme la veille et si Blaise avait un grand sourire heureux, Draco lui semblais songeur, il lui en parlerait demain, ce soir il devait gagner, encore.

**ooooOoooo**

C'est que ça devient sérieux ! :D

Le chapitre 3 est fini ! A tout de suite pour le chapitre 4.

J'espère que ça vous a plu, dîtes-le moi !

Bon pour les fautes je fais vraiment du mieux que je peux mais si elles sont vraiment gênantes je trouverais une Beta pour me corriger.

Akasia.


	5. Mardi soir à Serpentard

**Bla Bla de Moi :** Voilà le chapitre 4 ! C'est un des chapitres que je préfère ! Aller profitez-en !

Et surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas mais je les aie empruntés à cette merveilleuse J. K. Rowling.

_Sortilèges, mots de passes, etc._

_**Les paroles en italiques et en gras sont les pensées des personnages.**_

**ooooOoooo**

Sept jours pour séduire son Âme sœur :

Chapitre 4 :

Mardi soir à Serpentard

POV Blaise

Je suis arrivé le premier devant l'entrée de la salle commune ce soir, comme hier et Draco m'a rejoint puis Théo et arrivé, comme hier.

J'espère que ça sera pas comme ça tout le temps… ça va finir par devenir lassant à force, bon Draco m'a l'aire un peu choquée et Théo… Heureux ? Bref ce soir je vais gagner !

Nous entrons dans la salle commune et tout le monde est déjà là, nous sommes les derniers et allons-nous asseoir dans nos fauteuils attitrés.

- Bien, commence alors Pansy. Ce soir c'est Mario Kart version Serpentard !

Géniale ! Je vais gagner ! Enfin si je joue à une partie ou Draco n'est pas, ce mec est un vrai psychopathe il sacrifie ses premières années sans pitié et en plus il leur fait du mal _volontairement_ ce qui n'est absolument pas mon cas !

Enfin peut-être un petit peu.

Un tout petit peu.

Bref !

- Qui commence ? demande Pansy

Je voie Théodore et Draco lever la main et bien sûr je fais de même, je n'aime pas jouer avec d'autre qu'eux même si ils me battent à chaque fois…

- Bon il manque encore cinq joueurs, qui sont ceux qui veulent jouer ? Faites pas les timides !

Daphné, Greg, Vincent, Terence Higgs et Harper nous rejoignent, ils ne sont pas ceux dont je me méfie le plus… Draco aura vite fait de les envoyer dans le mur et moi avec, je plaindrais presque mes premières années.

Enfin, j'en choisis deux comme tout le monde, ils ont l'air un peu réticent à aller avec Draco mais qui peut leur en vouloir sincèrement ? Blondie est un monstre de sadisme quand il s'y met… Je me tourne vers mes deux premières années et commence un discours encouragent.

- Bon les enfants, vous allez sûrement être blessé par Draco parce que ce mec est un psychopathe en puissance mais nous devons gagner et pour gagner il faut réussir à ne pas se faire sortir par Dray, ce qui sera sûrement difficile voire impossible donc bonne chance, fille tu commences !

- Je m'appelle Carla

- Bien comme ça je pourrais envoyer un mot à tes parents si tu te blesses, merci de me le rappeler !

- De rien

Elle me regarde comme si il me manquait un boulons mais ce n'est pas le cas, c'est Draco le dingue, moi je suis le mec drôle !

Bref, allons-y j'ai une course à gagner.

- Le premier circuit de ce soir est le circuit… Dumbledore ! crie Pansy

Et merde ! Ce circuit est un des préférés de Draco et Théo le maîtrise complètement, j'espère que Carla ne souffrira pas trop, au pire j'envoie garçon mais bon il ne faudrait pas qu'elle soit défiguré, déjà qu'elle n'est pas très jolie, ça ne risque pas de l'arranger la pauvre !

Enfin, nous nous préparons pour le départ et je regarde Carla, assise dans la voiture Griffondor elle semble prête pour le départ mais au vue du regard du petit dans la voiture Serpentard elle ne va pas faire long feu… Qu'elle tristesse.

Je viens me placer près des autres devant le plateau au centre de la pièce qui va nous montrer le déroulement de la course, le circuit Dumbledore n'est pas le circuit que je connais le mieux donc Carla va certainement avoir mal… Enfin le départ est donné et tout de suite Théo prend la tête, Draco prend la dernier place et je me retrouve cinquième.

Hey ! C'est pas mal du tout ! Elle a du potentiel la Carla ! Il faut juste qu'elle réussisse à éviter les pièges que Draco va lancer, d'ailleurs voilà le premier dé d'objet alors j'ai gagné… Une banane… Quelle déception ! Tout le monde évite les bananes !

Bon ce n'est pas grave, je vais la lâcher et voilà la pauvre troisième année qui tombe sur le chemin des voitures, tient Serpentard lui fonce dessus, la pauvre.

Wow ! Je suis content que vous ne puissiez pas voir ça… C'est moche… Très moche… Déjà qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de dents, là je crois qu'elle n'en n'a plus, il est méchant Draco, vraiment cruel mais bon avec l'éducation qu'il a eu, nous ne pouvons pas lui reprocher n'est-ce pas ?

Voilà Draco qui lance une cinquième année-carapace verte sur Daphnée qui à la voiture Poufsouffle, heureusement elle l'évite de justesse mais pas la voiture d'Harper. Et hop, sa voiture est dans le mur et le petit première année avec. Quel dommage, le temps qu'il puisse envoyer son autre voiture Draco a fait une nouvelle victime et se rapproche de moi.

- CARLA ! TOURNE ! MAIS TOURNE !

- Tu sais qu'elle ne t'entend pas Blaise ? me demande Théo

- Et alors ? TOURNE CARLA ! Mais elle est complètement débile en plus d'être moche ou quoi ?

Je ne viens pas de dire ça à voix haute là quand même ? Vu la tête qu'ils tirent tous, oui je les dis à voix haute… Bon ce n'est pas grave, merde Théo vient de finir le premier tour, pourtant le circuit et grand !

De la salle commune jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore il y a des étages à monter, je ne sais plus combien mais un bon paquet et puis il faut faire un tour complet dans la Grande Salle ! Il triche, je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais je suis sûr qu'il triche !

Merde ! Draco vient d'envoyer Carla dans le mur, je lui avais dit de tourner, elle aurait dû m'écouter c'est bien fait pour elle et pis, na !

De toute façon ce n'est pas grave, où est garçon ? Tiens il se cache avec les autres premières années, ils sont mignons serré dans leur coin comme ça !

- Aller garçon, Carla c'est pris un mur, nous l'emmènerons voir le professeur Snape tout à l'heure d'accord ? En attendant va la remplacer et plus vite que ça !

- Mon nom c'est Kevin

- Kevin ? C'est moche ! Mais bon ont choisi pas son prénom hein ? Aller vas-y !

Il va sur le plateau et apparaît à côté de la voiture de Griffondor et prend la place de Carla qui reste assise sur le sol, elle me ferait presque de la peine mais comme elle m'a fait perdre un peu d'avance… Kevin reprend la route et évite les pièges de Draco facilement, tout comme les autres pièges, il est maintenant troisième, je ne vise pas plus haut, je préfère rester en dehors de la guerre entre Théo et Draco pour la première place.

Voilà qu'ils passent tous la ligne d'arrivée, moi en troisième position ! Bon je voulais gagner mais impossible, Théodore gagne toujours tous les jeux, c'est comme ça et Draco est toujours deuxième alors je prends la troisième place.

- Bravo Théo, fait Pansy. Tu as encore gagné ! Ouais !

- Ouais !

Je répète en levant le poing

- Blaise tu es un imbécile

Pourquoi ils sont tous si méchant avec moi ? Moi qui suis si exceptionnel, gentil, magnifique, riche et influent !

Je ne le saurais peut-être jamais mais bon, ils continuent à me parler c'est l'essentiel et puis si je n'étais pas là qui les feraient rire le dimanche soir ? Parce que faut pas compter sur Draco pour ça, pauvres premières années.

**ooooOoooo**

Voilà pour le chapitre 4 !

C'était le tour de Blaise de nous raconter une soirée chez les Serpentards, qui ça serra mercredi ? Mystère ! Enfin pour vous parce que moi je le sais ! :D

Pour les fautes j'ai fait de mon mieux, vraiment donc je vous demande de m'excuser si c'est vraiment gênant !

Lala, à la semaine prochaine !

Akasia.


	6. Dîne avec moi

**Bla Bla de Moi :** Bonjour !

Alors aujourd'hui c'est le chapitre 5 et 6.

J'ai aussi fait corriger mes chapitres, c'est pour ça qu'ils ont prit un peut de temps à arriver donc nous disons tous :

MERCI LALIE !

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas mais je les ai empruntés à cette merveilleuse J. K. Rowling.

_Sortilèges, mots de passes, etc._

_**Les paroles en italiques et en gras sont les pensées des personnages.**_

Voila, bonne lecture !

**ooooOoooo**

Sept jours pour séduire son Âme sœur :

Chapitre 5 :

Dîne avec moi

La salle commune des Griffondors d'habitude vide et silencieuse à cinq heures du matin, était perturbée par la présence de trois jeunes gens impatients de découvrir ce qu'ils devaient faire pour connaître l'amour, le vrai, le seul, l'unique, celui avec un grand A.

- Vous êtes sûr qu'ils ont compris que vous étiez intéressés ? Demanda Hermione à ses deux amis

- Oui Mione et toi tu es sûr ?

- Mais oui, je lui est clairement dit qu'il m'intéressait ! Et vous vous avez fait comment ?

- J'ai tout dit a Draco, avoua Harry

- QUOI ? S'écrièrent les deux autres d'une même voix

- T'es complètement malade ou quoi ? Demanda Ron

- Rien ne dit que je ne pouvais pas le faire ! Et puis j'ai paniqué... Mais et toi ?

- Nous allons avoir un rendez-vous ce samedi pour la sortie à Près-au-lard

- Bien dans ce cas, Harry ouvre le livre à la prochaine page que nous puissions découvrir la troisième tâche, dit Hermione d'un ton solennellement

Le brun s'exécuta et comme les deux premières fois, ils se penchèrent pour voir ce que les Maraudeurs leur réservait comme tâche :

_« Bien, bien, bien mes petits choux ! Vous voilà à la troisième tâches, toutes nos félicitations !_

_Vous devez vous demandez quelle est cette tâche n'est-ce pas ? Et bien maintenant que votre âme sœur sais que vous êtes intéressé, il est temps de passer à quelque chose de plus sérieux, vous allez lui faire passer un test !_

_ATTENTION ! Il devra être rempli dans la matinée !_

_Oui, vraiment ce n'est pas une blague, vous allez lui faire remplir un parchemin sur lequel vous aurez notez ces quelques questions, et vous saurez quoi faire ensuite._

_Courage._

_The Maraudeurs. »_

- Tourne la page 'Ry ! Le pressa Ron

- Oui, fit le brun en s'exécutant

_1. Quelle est votre couleur préférée ?_

_2. Quel est l'endroit que vous préféré à Poudlard ?_

_3. Quelle est votre chanson préférée ?_

_4. Quel est votre plats préféré ?_

_5. Quel est votre dessert préféré ?_

Ils se regardèrent un instant avec suspicion et portèrent leur attention sur la page suivante où était inscrit d'autres indications :

_« Nous savons qu'il ne sera pas aisé pour vous de faire faire ce test à votre âme sœur nous allons vous faire partager nos propres expériences :_

_Cornedrue :_

_Alors surtout, SURTOUT ne faite pas passer ce test pour un devoir pour un professeur quelconque, ça ne fonctionne pas ! ABSOLUMENT PAS ! Je parle en connaissance de cause !Bien voilà, au final j'ai dû balancer toute la vérité à Lily et elle à accepter de remplir le parchemin même si elle m'a prit encore plus pour un « idiot, débile et sans aucune vie sociale » ce que je ne pense pas vrai... Enfin bon, Remus sera sûrement de meilleur conseil que moi._

_Patmol :_

_Alors c'est simple, moi je l'ai assommé, ensuite je l'ai emmené dans une salle de classe vide et abandonnée pour l'attacher à une chaise, une plume dans la main de l'encre à côté de lui et le test face à lui et pour finir quand il s'est réveillé je l'ai menaçé de ma baguette pour qu'il le fasse puis je l'ai de nouveau assommé avant de fuir, le test en main. Severus doit me détester encore plus maintenant..._

_Lunard :_

_Je lui est simplement demandé, ne vous compliquez pas la vie comme Sirius ou ne vous empêtrez pas comme James, demandez lui gentiment. C'est le seul conseil que je peut vous donner, bonne chance._

_Courage,_

_The Maraudeurs. »_

- Donc nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de suivre le conseil de Remus, pour toi ce sera plus facile Harry, dit Hermione. Alors allons-y dès maintenant !

- 'Mione, il n'est même pas encore sept heures !

- Ah oui, bon alors il n'y à plus qu'a attendre

- Oui

Ils restèrent silencieux à se fixer dans la salle commune jusqu'à ce que Neville descende et ne s'asseoir près d'eux.

- Vous ne venez pas manger ? Demanda t-il

- AH ! Crièrent les trois

- Neville ! Ne nous fait pas peur comme ça ! Dit Ron

- Désolé

- Allons-y, décréta Harry en se levant

Ils prirent la direction de la Grande Salle et s'installèrent à leur table pour le petit-déjeuner, regardant les Serpentards qui eux, étaient concentré sur leur repas, Harry se demanda quand il devait aller parler à Draco pour lui donner le test.

- Nous avons une pause dans la matinée ? Demanda t-il sans regarder personne en particulier

- Oui, répondit Seamus. Juste après le cours de Potion

En entendant ça, le témoignage de Sirius revint en mémoire à Harry et ce qu'avait écrit son parrain le frappa de plein fouet, il devint soudainement très pâle, inquiétant Hermione et Ron.

- Harry qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda la jeune femme

- Sirius... Livre... Snape...

La lumière se fit alors dans l'esprit de ses deux meilleurs amis et prirent la même teinte que leur ami les autres Griffondors, les regardèrent avec étonnement avant d'hausser les épaules, habitués au comportement étrange du célèbre trio.

À la table des Serpentard, Draco regardait Harry avec un de ses délicat sourcil levé, mouvement appris auprès de son chère parrain, en se demandant si ce que le Griffondor lui avait dit la veille était vrai ou si s'était encore une mauvaise blague de la part du brun.

- Draco tu ne manges pas ? Demanda Blaise en tendant la main vers son plat

- Éloigne toi de mon croissant tout de suite Zabini ! Répondit le blond le frappant

La tête de se pauvre Blaise percuta violemment son assiette, faisant voler de la nourriture sur les élèves devant lui, de pauvres et innocents premières années, et sur Théodore qui buvait tranquillement son café sans faire de mal à personne.

- Zabini... Tu en à déjà marre de vivre ? Demanda t-il calmement

- Mais c'est Draco !

Théo tourna la tête vers leur ami blond et vit que celui-ci était occupé à manger son petit-déjeuner sans se soucier des gens autour de lui, comme tout les matins, le brun reporta alors son attention sur le black qui le regardait avec des yeux implorants.

- Draco n'a pas l'air concerné par quoi que ce soit, j'en déduis donc que tu m'a menti... Prépare toi à souffrir Blaise

- Non !

Il se leva et sorti en courant de la Grande Salle sous les yeux étonnés des autres maisons, lassés des Serpentards, froids de Théo et amusés de Draco.

_**« Que c'est bon de faire du mal si tôt le matin ! »**_

Il termina rapidement son repas et suivit Théo qui s'était levé pour suivre Blaise, d'un pas lent et un sourire au coin des lèvres, lui donnant un air de mauvais garçon qui plus beaucoup à Hermione, qui s'était rapidement remise de ses émotions à propos de son professeur de Potion.

Harry, lui, semblait déconnecté de la réalité et regardait dans le vide depuis qu'il avait eu la révélation de sa vie, Ron le soutenant en imitant le poisson rouge avec talent, la seule fille du trio finit cependant par les faire se lever pour aller en cours.

**ooooOoooo**

Le cours de Potion n'allait pas tarder à commence et Ron regardait Blaise, qui avait une bosse sur la tête et un bandage autour de la main, en se demandant comment il pourrait lui demander de remplir le test pour lui, alors qu'Harry semblait encore choqué et qu'Hermione lisait un énorme livre.

Le roux prit alors son célèbre courage griffondorien en main et s'approcha du blessé qui s'était éloigné de ses amis pour le moment, tout en leur lançant des regards en coins.

- Zabini, je pourrait te parler après le cours ? Demanda Ron

- Heu... Oui... Oui, d'accord

- Merci

Il retourna près de ses amis et les élèves entrèrent en classe, sous le regard noir et menaçant de leur professeur, le cours commença dans le silence le plus complet, Severus passait entre les tables en quête de la moindre erreurs de la part des rouges et or.

Harry était avec Hermione et la regarder faire la potion tout en coupant les ingrédients, c'était la seule chose « sans risques » qu'il pouvait faire, cela l'arrangait d'une certaine façon, il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait fait quoi ce soit de correcte avec le stress qu'il avait, plus la fin de l'heure arrivait plus il se sentait nerveux de parler à Draco.

Le blond, lui, était concentré sur sa potion, qu'il faisait avec Blaise, un très fin sourire aux lèvres ne se souciant pas de ce qui se passait dans la classe et n'essayant pas de gâcher les potions des Griffondors.

Le cours se termina finalement et les élèves posèrent leurs fioles sur le bureau de Severus avant de sortir, Hermione prit directement le chemin de la bibliothèque, Théo sur les talons alors que Blaise partait avec Ron dans l'autre direction.

Draco regarda ses deux amis s'éloigner sans rien lui dire et il remarqua enfin Harry qui lui aussi avait été abandonné par ses amis, le brun s'approcha de lui et lui tendit un parchemin que le blond prit sans un mot pour le lire puis releva la tête et le fixa avec sérieux.

- Potter... Tu te fiches de moi ?

- Non, c'est la troisième tâche du livre ! Tu t'en rappel ?

- A quoi cela va t-il te servir de savoir quel endroit de Poudlard je préfère ?

- Je ne sais pas

- Mon plat préféré ?

- Non plus

- Alors je peut savoir pourquoi je répondrais

- Parce que je te le demande gentiment ?

- Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir entendu me demander quoi que se soit...

- S'il-te-plaît Draco, pourrais tu remplir ce test ?

- Non

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- C'est toi qui veut sortir avec moi Potter, pas le contraire...

- Mais... Si tu ne le remplis pas je ne saurais pas comment faire pour te séduire !

- Et ?

- Et si je ne te séduis pas, nous ne pourrons pas sortir ensemble !

- Et ?

- Et... Et... Et... Tu es cruel Draco !

- Je sais !

Le blond lui fit alors un grand sourire qui fit s'arrêter son pauvre cœur de battre tellement il était choqué de voir que Draco pouvait sourire comme ça, surtout _lui_ sourire comme ça.

- Draco Malfoy aurais tu l'immense amabilité de remplir ce test pour moi s'il-te-plaît ?

- Donne moi une seule raison, que je pourrais qualifier de valide

- Je veux te revoir me sourire comme ça

Draco fut surpris de la réponse du brun et ne pu s'empêcher de rougir légèrement avant d'acquiescer, peu sûr de sa voix, il se laissa glisser le long du mur contre lequel il s'était appuyé et sorti une plume de son sac, remplissant consciencieusement le parchemin.

**ooooOoooo**

Hermione terminait sa lecture du livre qu'elle avait emprunté la veille quand Théodore s'assit face à elle, posant des livres sur les créatures magiques sur la table, il sortit le parchemin de sa poche et le lui tendit, elle le prit en souriant et retourna à sa lecture.

- Je ne comprend pas l'utilité de toutes les questions Hermione

- Dis plus tôt que tu ne _veux_ pas comprendre leur utilité Théodore

Le jeune homme se contenta de lui faire un sourire en coin avant de commencer son devoir, elle reprit alors sa lecture, souriante également.

**ooooOoooo**

Blaise voyait bien que Ron était mal à l'aise mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, était-il gêné à cause de leur rendez-vous ? Non puisque c'était lui qui l'avait invité, alors s'était autre chose mais quoi ?

- Tu pourrais remplir ça pour moi s'il-te-plaît ? Demanda alors le roux en lui tendant un parchemin

Le black le lu lentement avant d'hausser un de ses sourcils, volant à Draco et Severus leur célèbre et gracieux mouvement.

- Mais je ne connais pas ta couleur préférée, ni ta chanson préférée moi ! Et pourquoi tu le remplis pas toi même ? Tu es bizarre des fois

Ron le regarda longuement, ce demandant très sérieusement si Blaise lui faisait une blague mais au vu de l'incompréhension sincère du Serpentard, le roux se rendit compte que non, il ne plaisantait pas du tout, qu'il était même plus que sérieux.

_**« Alors soit il est vraiment très bon acteur, soit il est vraiment très con... Partons sur le très bon acteur »**_

- Il faut que tu le remplisses en parlant de toi... Pas de moi...

- Je le savais, je voulais juste voir ta réaction ! Rigola Blaise

Il se retourna pour cacher sa gêne d'être passé pour un débile complet et trouva une plume pour remplir le questionnaire qu'il rendit à Ron, le roux lui sourit et le salua avant de rejoindre la salle commune des Griffondors, où il avait rendez-vous avec ses deux meilleurs-amis.

**ooooOoooo**

Hermione fut la dernière à arriver dans la salle commune et rejoignit rapidement ses deux amis qui l'attendaient impatiemment, le livre des Maraudeurs posé devant eux, elle s'assit et Harry tourna la page, les mots apparurent lentement.

_« Maintenant que vous avez le test prêt et rempli vous allez pouvoir organiser... Un dîner romantique ! Pour cela, il vous suffit de suivre les instructions qui vont apparaître sur la page suivant, vous n'avez pas beaucoup de temps alors dépêchez vous !_

_L'invitation doit être envoyée avant l'heure du déjeuner._

_Et pour les cours, vous n'avez pas intérêt à les sécher !_

_Courage,_

_The Maraudeurs. »_

Ils lurent la page suivante et se regardèrent avec inquiétude, comment allaient t-ils organiser un dîner romantique en si peu de temps, prenant leur courage de Griffondor à deux mains, Harry se leva et sourit a ses amis.

- Bien alors allons-y ! déclara t-il. Nous avons encore beaucoup à faire !

Hermione et Ronald acquiescèrent avant de se lever, ils sortirent ensemble de la salle commune, sans voir le regard amusé de Neville.

**ooooOoooo**

Tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner quand le courrier arriva, rien d'inhabituel, jusqu'à ce qu'une chouette d'un blanc immaculé, dont tous connaissait le propriétaire se posa juste en face de Draco Malfoy, une enveloppe entre les pattes, qu'elle tendit au jeune homme.

Draco la prit et hésita avant de finir par l'ouvrit alors qu'Hedwige se posait près de lui. La lettre avait les bords légèrement brûlés, comme pour les lettres d'amours et l'écriture était exactement le genre d'écriture qu'il imaginait pour aller avec la lettre.

_« Draco,_

_Ceci est une invitation à dîner avec moi ce soir._

_Je t'attendrais en haut de la tour d'Astronomie à vingt heures, je resterais jusqu'à ce que tu viennes, je te l'ai déjà dit et je te le répète, je n'abandonnerais pas !_

_A ce soir,_

_Harry._

_Ps : Si tu te le demandes : Oui, c'est la troisième tâche. »_

Le blond haussa son sourcil gauche et leva les yeux vers la chouette et un fin sourire apparut sur son visage avant de ranger sa lettre que Blaise essayait de lire dans son dos. Le black s'apprêtait à protester et l'accuser de lui cacher des choses quand un hiboux d'Abyssinie se posa devant lui, il appartenait sûrement à l'école, une lettre pour lui entre les pattes.

_« Blaise,_

_Je ne t'ai pas envoyé Coquecigrue parce que j'avais peur qu'il se trompe de personne._

_Je voulais t'inviter à dîner avec moi ce soir, vingt heures sur le terrain de Quidditch, je t'attendrais._

_A plus tard,_

_Ron. »_

Ils virent alors le hibou de Théodore se poser face à lui, il était rare que le jeune homme ai du courrier, ce qui rendit ces deux amis très curieux mais le brun eu vite fait de mettre la lettre hors de porté et commença à lire :

_« Théodore,_

_Et si nous dînions ensemble ce soir avant d'aller à la Réserve ? _

_Rejoint moi devants le lac à vingt heures ce soir._

_Ne sois pas en retard,_

_Hermione. »_

Rapide et claire, du Hermione tout craché, ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment et c'était même amusant, voyant que ses deux amis essayaient encore de lire sa lettre il la rangea et recommença à manger, regardant les premières années qui semblaient tous pressés que la journée se termine, il pouvait les comprendre le mercredi soir était toujours le plus amusant pour eux.

**ooooOoooo**

Draco venait de finir de se préparer et se regardait dans son miroir avec attention, cherchant le moindre défaut à sa tenu impeccable, il n'était pas n'importe qui même s'il ne dînait qu'avec Potter, cela le fit sourire et il sortit, tombant sur un Blaise tout aussi élégant que lui.

- Et bien Zabini... Tu as un rendez-vous et tu ne m'a rien dit ?

- Je constate qu'il en est de même pour toi Malfoy

- Touché

Le blond lui fit un sourire renversant et sortit de la salle commune, il devait se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas être en retard, ce disant qu'il n'avait pas vu Théodore depuis la fin de leur dernier cours.

Il marcha vers la tour en essayant de ne croiser personne, c'était bientôt l'heure du couvre feu et certains professeurs avaient peut-être déjà commencé leur ronde, il arriva devant les escaliers menant à l'étage à dix-neuf heure cinquante-six pile et commença à monter.

C'est donc a vingt-heure pile qu'il arriva à l'étage pour se figer et ouvrir les yeux avec étonnement, Harry ne s'était pas moqué de lui, il y avait une table dressée juste devant les fenêtres dans des tons verts et une douce odeur de vanille flottait dans l'air, le tout seulement illuminé par la lune.

- Je suis sûr que tu as compté les minutes pour arriver à vingt-heure pile, fit la voix d'Harry

Le blond se tourna vers lui et réussit à garder la bouche fermée malgré le choc qu'il venait de subir.

_**« Potter s'est... Il s'est... MERLIN POTTER S'EST COIFFÉ ! »**_

Il remarqua ensuite le costume noir et la chemise verte que portait le brun, il était vraiment élégant et, Draco était obligé de l'admettre, diablement sexy.

- Non, finit-il par répondre. Tu te trompes, j'ai prit tout mon temps pour venir, c'est un hasard

- Bien sûr

Harry s'approcha et l'invita à s'asseoir en lui tirant une des chaises, le blond haussa un sourcil mais sourit avant de s'asseoir, le brun prit ensuite place face à lui et le repas commença dans un silence gêné.

- Tu serais vraiment resté ? Demanda soudainement Draco. À m'attendre, tu serais resté ?

- Oui Draco, je t'aurais attendu toute la nuit et même après

- Tu aurais était dans un sale état si j'avais finit par venir... Et toutes tes _éventuelles _chances avec moi seraient mortes

- Hum peut-être mais nous ne le saurons jamais puisque tu es venu

- C'est vrai, tu as réussi à faire quelque chose de ce qui te sert de cheveux et tu as mit un costume, tout ça pour moi, je suis flatté

- Je te l'ai dit que j'étais sérieux Draco

- Oui, tu me la dis et ce n'est pas parce que tu as fait quelques efforts physiques que je vais commencer à le croire, j'attends encore une preuve plus solide...

- Et le fait que je t'ai envoyé Hedwige en sachant que tout le monde allait la reconnaître ?

- Ils ont pu croire à une lettre pour m'insulter ou me menacer

- Je ne t'aurais jamais menacé !

- Je constate que tu es d'accord avec moi pour l'éventuelle lettre d'insulte

- Un point pour Serpentard

Au grand étonnement d'Harry, le blond éclata de rire et la conversation continua ainsi alors qu'ils dînaient, ne se souciant de rien d'autre que du jeune homme face à eux.

**ooooOoooo**

Blaise attendit quelques minutes après que Draco soit sortit de la salle commune avant de faire de même et de prendre la direction du terrain de Quidditch, faisant attention à ne croiser personne, il ne devait pas être surprit, Ron croirait qu'il n'avait pas voulu venir.

Il arriva sur le terrain et se dirigea vers le seul endroit illuminé et constata que quelque soit l'angle prit au château, on ne pouvait pas apercevoir la table depuis le bâtiment et sourit, le roux ne voulait vraiment pas qu'ils soient dérangés et lui aussi, il l'avouait volontiers.

Ron était debout a côté de la table et le regardait avancer avec un sourire idiot communicatif, ils se retrouvèrent bientôt face à face et le roux lui tendit la main, étonnant le Serpentard qui se demanda ce qu'il voulait avant que la musique n'arrive à ses oreilles, Ronald voulait danser.

Blaise posa sa main dans celle qui lui tendait le roux et celui-ci l'attira à lui, ils commencèrent à danser, aucune gêne entre eux, comme si c'était parfaitement normal, pourtant ils savaient tout les deux que ce ne l'était pas, Blaise aurait du lui demande le pourquoi de ce soudain intérêt pour lui et se méfier mais c'était tout le contraire et ce n'était pas plus mal.

- Tu me le dis quand tu veux manger, hein ?

Le Serpentard le regarda un moment avant d'éclater de rire, Ron était vraiment un cas mais Blaise trouvait sa mignon alors il acquiesça.

- Oui, je te le dirais

**ooooOoooo**

Théodore et Hermione étaient assis côte à côte sur un tapis de pique-nique, devant le lac de Poudlard et regardaient le reflet de la lune en silence, les doigts entrelacés. Ils devaient aller à la Réserve dans un moment.

Le repas c'était passé dans un silence relatif ou ils se comprenaient parfaitement avec juste un regard et ils continueraient sûrement ainsi jusqu'à ce que le brun ne rejoigne sa salle commune pour jouer avec les Serpentards, à un de leur jeux étranges.

- Un jour vous n'avez qu'à venir jouer avec nous, dit-il alors

- D'accord, je suis sûr que ça ferra plaisir aux garçons

Ils se sourirent avant de se lever, Hermione rangea le tout d'un coup de baguette et ils prirent la direction de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, main dans la main.

**ooooOoooo**

A tout de suite !

Akasia.


	7. Mercredi soir à Serpentard

**Bla Bla de Moi :**Voila le chapitre 6 !

Encore une fois... MERCI LALIE !

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas mais je les ai empruntés à cette merveilleuse J. K. Rowling.

_Sortilèges, mots de passes, etc._

_**Les paroles en italiques et en gras sont les pensées des personnages.**_

Voila, bonne lecture !

**ooooOoooo**

Sept jours pour séduire son Âme sœur :

Chapitre 6 :

Mercredi soir à Serpentard

Pas de POV

Samantha Donwond, élève de première année à Serpentard, était assise avec les autres premières années dans la salle commune des verts et argents, et attendait impatiemment le début du jeux en regardant les différents noms apparut sur les murs après un sort de son directeur de maison ainsi que les nombreux foulards qui se trouvaient près des dit-noms.

Celui près duquel figurait le plus de foulards, ceux-ci faisant un tour complet de salle commune _deux fois_ étaient celui de Théodore Alexander Nott, avec un record de trois cents vingt foulards, juste après arrivait Draco Lucius Malfoy, dont les foulards ne faisaient qu'un seul tour, avec cent soixante foulards. Blaise Antonio Zabini était plus bas dans la liste avec seulement quatre-vingt foulards et deux pans de mur remplit.

Samantha et son meilleur ami, Mathéo Williams, avait comme but avant la fin de l'année de battre le record de Théodore et pour cela ils avaient un plan infaillible, être dans l'équipe de Draco puisque lui, jouait pour faire gagner des foulards à ses premières années alors que Théodore voulait juste terminer la partie et que Blaise se faisait toujours rapidement sortir.

Le portrait s'ouvrit soudainement sur Théodore qui poussait ses deux amis devant lui, ils étaient tout les trois très élégants et les Serpentards eurent vite fait de comprendre qu'ils sortaient tout trois d'un charmant rendez-vous, ils s'approchèrent des autres élèves pour ce mettre près d'une Pansy qui semblait à bout de patience.

- Bien ! Maintenant que nous sommes tous là, nous allons pouvoir commencer, fit Pansy Parkinson. Les quatre premiers joueurs de ce soir sont Théodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini et Grégory Goyle, choisissez votre nom équipe

- Serpentard ! Dit rapidement Draco

- Serdaigle, fit Théo

- Griffondor, ajouta Blaise

- Et donc Poufsouffle pour Grégory, termina Pansy. Faisons les équipe, Draco tu commences

Le blond se plaça face aux premières années et son regard accrocha deux yeux d'un mauve améthyste envoûtant, une jeune fille pas très grande aux longues boucles couleurs miel et à la peau de porcelaine.

- Comment ce fait-il que je ne t'ai jamais vu avant toi ? Lui demanda t-il

- Heu... Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle

- C'est proprement inadmissible ! Une petite fille aussi jolie que toi ce doit d'être dans mon équipe ! Comment tu t'appelles chaton ?

- Heu...

- Draco tu passes pour un gros pervers là, lui fit remarquer Théodore

- Je ne suis pas gros ! Et puis c'est une fille, elle ne risque rien avec moi

- Mouais, dit Blaise

- Alors chaton ? C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Samantha, Samantha Donwond !

- Donwond... comme Édouard Donwond ? Demanda Théodore

- C'est mon père, dit-elle

- Hn

- Aller vient chaton ! Bon ensuite, toi, toi, toi et toi ! Et on se dépêche !

Il les guida vers un coin de la salle commune, un carton entre les mains, ils s'assirent en cercle et il en sorti six tee-shirts argents et trente-cinq foulards verts avec un serpent brodé sur chacun d'entre eux avant de les distribuer, un tee-shirt par personne et trois foulards par premières années.

- Voila notre trajet, déclara t-il alors. Nous sortons d'ici pour aller à la salle des Trophées et récupérer notre premier totem ensuite direction la tour d'Astronomie pour le deuxième et nous terminons par les cuisines avant de rentrer à la salle commune, des questions ?

- Nous allons récupérer des foulards ? Demanda Samantha

- Nous allons plus que récupérer des foulards chaton, nous allons les dépouiller ! Le plus simple et de commencer par Greg', nous enchaînons sur Blaise et nous terminons par Théodore, bien sûr c'est lui le plus dangereux, car même s'il n'attaque pas, il réplique !

- D'accord ! Fit-elle

- Bien alors préparez vous, ça va commencer !

Les cinq premières années se changèrent et le blond mit lui aussi le tee-shirt argent après avoir enlevé sa chemise de soie grise et l'avoir posé sur un fauteuil et ils rejoignirent les autres participants, tous étaient prêt pour le départ.

- Bon vous avez trois heures, déclara Pansy. Si vous rentrez après ce délais tous les foulards gagnés serons distribués équitablement entre les équipes arrivés à l'heure d'accord ?

- Oui ! Firent tout les premières années

- Bien alors c'est parti !

Les quatre équipes sortirent et se séparèrent, après avoir récupéré leur premier totem, les Serpentards se cachèrent dans une salle vide et Draco sorti une carte de Poudlard de sa poche qu'il étala sur le bureau, son équipe l'entourant.

- Nous allons attaquer les Poufsouffles ! Déclara le plus âgé. Ce sont les plus faibles et les plus proche de nous, des idées ?

- Classique, dit Samantha. Nous volons leur totem et nous leur tendons un piège

- Simple et efficace ! Un plan comme je les aime, pourquoi je ne t'ai pas rencontrer plut tôt chaton ? A partir de maintenant tu es ma petite sœur !

- Heu...

- Allons-y !

La petite eu un sourire et ils se mirent en mouvement et eurent vite fait de récupéré le deuxième totem des Poufsouffles, qu'ils encerclèrent tout aussi aisément, ignorant quoi faire Gregory décida de lancer l'offensive, envoyant tous ses premières années au combat.

- Premières années 1 et 2 vous attaquez, dit Draco. Chaton tu récupères les foulards et premières 3 et 4 vous la protégez ! C'est parti !

- Oui Draco ! Dirent-ils d'une même voix

Le combat commença et Samantha se glissa entre les premières années sans être touchée, leur dérobant tout leur foulards, c'était presque trop facile tant ils n'étaient pas organisés. Une fois tous les foulards en main, les Poufsouffles se retrouvèrent enfermés dans des cages.

Les Serpentards retournèrent dans la salle de classe vide et Draco prit les foulards des mains de Samantha en souriant, il les posa sur le bureau et se tourna vers les cinq premières années.

- C'était du bon boulot, félicitations ! Dit-il. Alors je vais répartir les foulards, deux pour premières années 1, 2, 3, 4 et le reste pour Chaton

- Vraiment ? S'étonna la petite

- Oui, après tout c'était ton idée et tu as risqué tes foulards pour récupérer ceux-là

- Merci !

Tous récupérèrent leur gains et Samantha sauta de joie, dix foulards pour l'instant et le jeu venait à peine de commencer, un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle les accrocha à sa ceinture et Draco rouvrit la porte, attirant l'attention de tous.

- Bon nous ne devrions croiser personne en alla jusqu'à la tour d'Astronomie, une fois que nous avons notre deuxième totem nous allons du côté de la Grande Salle, c'est par la que devrait se trouver Blaise.

- Oui Draco !

Ils arrivèrent sans encombre à la tour d'Astronomie et furent étonnés de voir qu'Harry Potter se trouvait là, les jambes dans le vide et jouant avec un vif d'or, ses yeux fixés sur la lune.

- Potter ? Appela Draco

- Draco ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Avec des premières années habillés bizarrement... Tu n'es pas en train de pervertir ces pauvres enfants j'espère !

- Non, rien de tout ça, nous ne faisons que passer, fait comme si tu ne nous avais pas vu !

- Comment veux-tu que je fasse comme si je ne t'avais pas vu ? Alors que je ne vois que toi quand tu entres dans mon champ de vision !

Harry lui fit un sourire en coin et Draco rougit légèrement et fit signe à première année 1 de récupérer le totem.

- Attendez moi dehors un instant, dit-il ensuite

Les cinq premières années se regardèrent en souriant avant de sortir, laissant les deux septièmes années seuls, Harry se leva et rangea le vif d'or hérité de son père dans sa poche, s'approchant du Serpentard.

- Vous faites quoi ?

- Nous jouons, je te raconterais peut-être un jours

- D'accord, tu gagnes ?

- On peut dire ça... À plus Potter

- A très bientôt Draco et appel moi par mon prénom !

- J'y songerais

Il lui fit un sourire narquois et Harry se pencha pour lui donner un chaste baiser qui figea le blond, avec un rire, le brun sorti et prit la direction de sa salle commune, faisant un clin d'œil aux premières années en passant.

Après quelques minutes pour ce remettre du choc, Draco sortit et guida son équipe vers la Grande Salle sans un mot, les joues rouges de gêne. Samantha se mit a sa hauteur pour marcher, laissant les autres les dépasser et lui fit un sourire amusé.

- Alors toi et Potter... ?

- Quoi moi et Potter ?

- Vous sortez ensemble ?

- C'est ce qu'il veut

- Toi aussi et ne dit pas non, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure !

- Non, il ne m'intéresse pas ! De toute façon ce n'est qu'un délire avec un cahier...

- Je suis peut-être en première année mais j'ai entendu parler de votre haine, elle est légendaire et fait parti de l'histoire de Poudlard au même titre que la haine de Severus Snape et Sirius Black à votre âge ! Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit ?

- Non, qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?

- _« Dès que je comprends mon ennemi suffisamment pour le vaincre, je me mets aussitôt à l'aimer »_

- Ça ne veut rien dire

- C'est ce que tu penses ?

- C'est ce que je sais

- Alors tu te trompes !

- Hn

- Enfin, ça ne me regarde pas... Je voulais te demander...

- Oui ?

- Tu étais sérieux tout à l'heure ?

- A quel sujet ?

- Quand tu as dit que j'étais ta petite sœur maintenant ?

- Bien sûr que j'étais sérieux, pourquoi ?

- Parce que... Je... Je suis fille unique et personne ne m'a jamais dit quelque chose comme cela, ça me touche beaucoup, merci Draco

- Mais... Même moi mon père ma déjà dit qu'il aimait être mon père et qu'il était fière de moi ! Tes parents sont comment ?

- Ma mère est morte quand j'avais six ans et mon père me déteste, j'ai pratiquement été élevée par les elfes de maison...

- Samantha... Ne t'inquiète plus parce que maintenant tu as une vrai famille avec les Serpentards, nous sommes nombreux à être mal traités dans nos familles tu sais ? C'est pour ça que nous sommes aussi solidaire !

- Je sais, je l'ai compris dés mon arrivée à Poudlard

- Nous voilà arrivé Chaton, nous en reparlons plus sérieusement plus tard ?

- Oui, ça me ferrait plaisir

- Moi aussi et puis il faut que je te présente Blaise et Théodore !

Elle lui fit un sourire et Draco stoppa le groupe dans un des couloirs débouchant sur l'entrée de la Grande Salle, devant laquelle se tenait un jeune garçon brun avec tee-shirt or et deux foulards rouges, le blond eu un sourire carnassier.

- Ils ont subit une attaque ! Dit-il. C'est parfait ! L'ennemi est faible, nous allons attaquer !

- Oui Draco !

- Les autres doivent être dans la Grande Salle, nous allons entrer et bloquer la sorti pour qu'il n'y est pas de fuite, ils sont sûrement mieux organisés que les Poufsouffles alors faites attention et soyez prudents

- Oui Draco !

- Premières années 1 et 2 allez attaquer la sentinelle et partagez vous ses foulards, nous autres allons entrer, rejoignez nous après avoir immobilisé votre adversaire !

- Oui Draco !

Les deux jeunes garçons se dirigèrent vers la sentinelle et eurent vite fait de le distraire, permettant aux autres d'entrer, fermant la porte Draco eu un sourire en voyant l'équipe Griffondor sursauter et prit son air le plus hautain et s'approcha de son meilleur ami.

- Alors Zabini, comment ça se passe pour vous ?

- Dray ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Nous sommes venu vous dépouiller de vos foulards ! S'écria Samantha

- Exactement ! Confirma Draco en voyant premières années 1 et 2 entrer. A l'attaque !

- Comme tout à l'heure ? Demanda première année 4

- Oui !

Ils se mirent en position et l'attaque fut rapide et radical, l'équipe Griffondor se retrouva en cage, Draco compta les foulards récupérés.

- Vous avez perdu cinq foulards face à Théo, pourquoi si peu ?

- Il a dit qu'il voulait t'en laisser un peu...

- Soit, un foulard pour premières années 3 et 4, le reste pour Chaton, ciao Blaisou

- Je me vengerais Malfoy

- Mais oui, rit le blond. Aller les enfants, ont rentre !

- Oui Draco !

Ils allèrent récupérer le dernier totem et prirent la direction de leur salle commune, attaquer Théodore serait du suicide, ils en avaient conscience mais s'ils le croisaient, ils seraient obliger de se battre, cependant ils avaient peu de chance de gagner.

Ils arrivèrent sain et sauf dans la salle commune où se trouvait déjà l'équipe Serdaigle, ils avaient peu de foulards mais ils avaient gagnés puisqu'ils étaient arrivés les premiers, Draco alla s'asseoir a côté de Théo, Samantha sur les talons.

- Théodore voici Samantha Donwond, Sam voici Théo

- Salut ! Fit-elle joyeusement

- Salut, répondit Théo

Les deux équipes perdantes apparurent alors au centre de la pièce et de nouveaux joueurs furent désignés, dont Draco et Samantha qui préparèrent plusieurs plans et gagnèrent un grand nombre de foulard pour la jeune fille qui n'en revenait pas, encore une vingtaine et elle pourrait dépasser le record de Draco. Ils s'arrêtèrent cependant pour aller discuter de leur enfance respective et de ce qu'ils avaient vécut, Draco se rendit compte à quel point il avait eu la chance que ses parents l'aiment comme ils le faisaient.

Quand tout le monde parti se coucher, le blond attrapa la photo qu'il avait de lui et ses parents dans sa malle et la regarda un moment avant d'écrire une lettre à son père, c'est un souriant qu'il parti se coucher, ignorant le souvenir du baiser que lui avait donner Potter et de leur dîner romantique.

**ooooOoooo**

Fin du chapitre 6 ! A bientôt pour la suite !

Akasia.


	8. Laisser le temps au temps

**Bla Bla de Moi :** Bonjour !

Les chapitres 7 et 8 sont là !

Nous sommes sincèrement désolés pour notre gros retard et nous vous prions de bien vouloir nous excuser. Merci à tous pour votre grande patience !

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas mais je les ai empruntés à cette merveilleuse J. K. Rowling.

_Sortilèges, mots de passes, etc._

_**Les paroles en italiques et en gras sont les pensées des personnages.**_

Voila, bonne lecture !

**ooooOoooo**

Sept jours pour séduire son Âme sœur :

Chapitre 7 :

Laisser le temps au temps

_« Vous voila à la quatrième tâche qui consiste à... Laisser une journée de paix à votre âme sœur._

_Vous ne pourrez lui parler que si c'est votre âme sœur qui vient vers vous, ce sera aussi une façon de voir si cette personne tient à vous autant que vous pouvez tenir à elle._

_Bonne journée,_

_The Maraudeurs. »_

Harry tourna la page, cherchant quoi que se soit d'autre mais ne trouva que des pages blanches , il ferma le cahier avec un soupir et regarda ses meilleurs amis.

- Bon alors, nous ne faisons rien aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il

- Oui, rien du tout, répondit Hermione

- Nous ne pourrons même pas les regarder ?

- Si mais pas trop parce que sinon nous allons passer pour des obsédés, dit Hermione

- Nous sommes des obsédés Hermione, dit le brun

- Vous peut-être, répliqua la jeune fille en se levant. Allons prendre le petit-déjeuner !

- Oui chef ! Firent les deux garçons en l'imitant

Ils sortirent de la salle commune et prirent la direction de la Grande Salle en silence, arrivés devant les grandes portes, ils croisèrent le professeur Snape qui leur lança un regard noir avant d'entrer dans la salle, les trois adolescents sur les talons.

Prenant place dans un coin de table peu fréquenté, ils se tournèrent vers la table des verts et argents mais furent déçut de constater que les trois Serpentards n'étaient pas encore arrivés, Harry reporta son attention sur Snape.

- Dîtes, si Snape et Sirius on été des âmes sœurs, ils n'auraient pas dû mourir ensemble ?

- Non Harry, parce que Sirius n'est pas vraiment mort, il est tombé derrière le voile, murmura Hermione. Il s'est en quelque sorte sacrifié, aujourd'hui le _professeur_ Snape peut avoir quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie

- Si je comprends bien, si Sirius était mort... Snape l'aurait suivit ? Dit Ron

- Oui, le _professeur_ Snape l'aurait suivit

- Oh alors vous croyez qu'il a vraiment un amant ? Demanda Harry

- Peut-être mais de toute façon la vie privée du _professeur_ Snape ne nous concerne pas, fit la brune. Parlons d'autre chose

- Remus, il était avec qui lui ? Je veut dire avant d'être avec Tonks ? Continua le brun

- Aucune idée, dit Ron. Mais dans ce cas qu'est devenu cette personne ?

Les deux autres haussèrent les épaules et leur regards se posèrent sur l'homme qui buvait sa tasse de café, le visage impassible et les yeux posés sur le mur du fond. Hermione sorti le cahier des Maraudeurs de son sac.

- Moi, j'aimerais juste savoir qui a entretenu le mécanisme qui gardait le coffret et le cahier, dit Hermione

- Je pense que c'est Snape ! Affirma Harry

- Le _professeur _Snape, Harry

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna son ami roux

- Sirius a dû lui demander a un moment ou a un autre... C'était la guerre Ron et Sirius savait qu'il était plus susceptible de mourir avant Snape

- Le _professeur _Snape et ta théorie se tient, dit Hermione. Je vais...

- Faire des recherches, comme d'habitude, firent les deux garçons d'une même voix

Elle leur lança un regard noir avant d'ouvrir le cahier pour relire la quatrième tâche alors que Ron commençait à s'empiffrer et qu'Harry reportait son regard sur la porte pour voir son blond entrer, il n'avait pas arrêter de penser au lèvres si douces de Draco, un sourire s'étendit sur son visage.

**ooooOoooo**

Samantha faisait un rêve plus qu'agréable dans lequel elle venait de battre le record de Théodore quand un jet d'eau glacé la fit se lever en hurlant à la mort, baguette en main.

- Bonjour Chaton ! S'exclama joyeusement Draco. C'est une merveilleuse journée qui commence ! Va te préparer ou nous serons en retard pour le petit-déjeuner !

Le blond était assis sur la malle de la petite, vêtu de son uniforme impeccable et un immense sourire aux lèvres, passant une main dans ses cheveux tremper, Samantha grogna et le poussa pour récupéré ses affaires de toilette, le faisant tomber au sol assez violemment.

- Je t'attends dans la salle commune Chaton !

La petite ne répondit pas et prit la direction de la salle de bain des filles, se demandant si elle voulait vraiment savoir comment Draco avait pu entrer dans son dortoir.

Elle descendit quelques minutes plus tard, prête et réveillée, elle rejoignit les trois septièmes années qui l'attendait près de la cheminée, Mathéo à leur côté, elle le salua d'un sourire et dit bonjour à Blaise et Théo, ignorant volontairement Draco.

- Tu as bien dormi Sam ? Demanda Mathéo

- J'aurais préféré un meilleur réveil mais oui et toi ?

- Oui

Ils prirent ensuite la direction de la Grande Salle, les plus âgés sur les talons, Draco racontait comment il avait réveillé la plus jeune à un Blaise mort de rire et un Théodore indifférent.

Une fois arrivés, ils s'assirent dos à la table des Griffondors et commencèrent à manger en parlant de la journée qui les attendait, le blond était plus qu'impatient que la dite-journée se termine, il adorait le jeudi soir plus que tout les autres soirs de la semaine.

- Théodore je veux que Chaton soit dans ton équipe se soir, déclara-t-il

- D'accord, répondit le jeune homme sans même le regarder

Le blond sourit et se tourna vers la petite qui parler avec Mathéo du devoir de métamorphose qu'elle n'avait évidement pas fait, désolant son meilleur ami qui ne savait plus quoi faire d'elle.

- Sam, il va falloir que tu fasses des efforts sinon tu va avoir des notes catastrophiques ! Dit-il. Et imagine ton bulletin après !

- Je sais, soupira-t-elle. Mais je fais des efforts ! J'ai lu une page du premier chapitre de mon livre de potion hier !

- Nous devions lire les deux premier chapitres pour il y a deux semaines Samantha !

- Ah ? Nous avons déjà fait un contrôle la dessus ?

- Oui et tu a eu E, je me demande comment tu as fait...

- Je ne me souviens même pas de l'avoir fait ce contrôle, dit-elle les sourcils froncés

- Ça ne m'étonne même pas, soupira Mathéo

- Mat mon poussin, intervint alors Draco. Il faut que tu dé-stresses, vous n'êtes qu'en première année !

- Oui mais-

-Draco a raison, pour une fois, commenta Théo. Tu es trop inquiet pour tes notes Mat ! Il faut te détendre

- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là, non ? Fit Blaise. C'est _toi_ qui dit ça ?

- Blaise, tais-toi et mange ! Ordonna Théodore. Quand à toi Mat, tu as le temps pour songer à tes notes, penses un peu aux activités charmantes que nous avons le soir !

- Tu sais que quiconque n'étant pas au courant de ce qu'il se passe le soir pourrait interpréter tes paroles dans le mauvais sens ? Demanda Mat

- Bien sûr mais personne ne nous écoute, bon allons en cours

Mathéo se leva et attrapant sa meilleure amie, la tira vers la salle de potion alors que les trois autres prenaient la direction du cours de métamorphose, ils devaient recevoir leur note pour le contrôle surprise que leur avait fait McGonagall.

Assis dans la classe, Draco qui griffonnait sur sa feuille se rendit soudainement compte que les Griffondors ne les avaient pas encore approchés, ce qui était bizarre mais peut-être était-ce la quatrième tâche de se fameux cahier... Il devrait demander à Harry de le laisser y jeter un coup d'œil dans un avenir très proche.

- Monsieur Malfoy, dit alors le professeur en posant la copie sur le bureau

Le blond regarda sa note et poussa un soupir, A, il s'en sortait de justesse, jetant un coup d'œil à la copie de Blaise, il vit un T écrit à l'encre rouge et un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres mais sourire qui se fana rapidement en voyant la copie que Théodore avait _innocemment _posé sur sa table, un O bien visible a côté de son prénom.

Le blond eu une moue boudeuse et tourna la tête vers les Griffondors, son regard accrocha immédiatement celui d'Harry et le brun lui fit un grand sourire en levant sa copie, un D et contre toute attente Draco éclata de rire, étonnant les élèves et le professeur.

- Quelque chose à ajouter monsieur Malfoy ? Demanda froidement Minerva

- Non professeur

- Bien alors restez concentré

- Oui professeur

Le cours reprit et Draco ne regarda plus dans la direction des Griffondors, Harry le détournait de son travail, pas qu'il soit vraiment tourné vers lui mais bon… Il était un Malfoy tout de même, il se devait de faire honneur à son nom.

**ooooOoooo**

C'était l'heure du déjeuner et Samantha mourait de faim, Mathéo et elle sortaient de leur cours de métamorphose et elle avait réussi à obtenir un délais pour rendre son devoir et comme son meilleur ami avait déjà rendu le sien, elle ne pourrait pas copier, cette nouvelle l'avait grandement démoralisée et c'est en soupirant qu'elle se laissa tombé près de Draco.

- Chaton ! Tu as passer une agréable mâtinée ? La mienne n'aurait put être meilleure ! Après avoir eu ma notre en métamorphose, A, nous avons eu cours avec Sev' et comme toujours j'ai parfaitement réussi ma potion mais le mieux dans tout ça tu sais ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il au bord de l'hystérie

- Non, quoi ? Répondit-elle

- Théodore à fait exploser sa potion !

La plus jeune tourna la tête vers Théo tellement vite qu'ils entendirent tous son cou craquer, un sourire effrayant prit place sur ses lèvres et la même lueur hystérique de Draco apparut dans son regard, faisant vaguement peur à leur amis.

- Mais c'est…. MERVEILLEUX ! cria t-elle

- N'est-ce pas ? Dit vivement le seul blond. Un des plus beaux jours de ma vie à Poudlard !

- Je crois qu'il faut marquer ce jour dans le livre d'or des Serpentards ! Intervint Pansy

- Tout à fait d'accord, affirma Draco. C'est moi qui le fait !

- D'accord, soupira-t-elle. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi Dray !

- Mais puisque que je vous répète que c'est Blaise qui a mit quelque chose dans mon chaudrons ! S'exclama Théo

- Arrête de te trouver des excuses Théo-chou, dit le blond. Tu a fait une _erreur_ il va falloir vivre avec maintenant, c'est tellement agréable de dire ça ! Ah Salazar ! Je savais que vous saviez être juste

- Ça devient ridicule Draco, soupira son ami brun. Et par Morgane, Blaise mange correctement on dirait Weasley !

Toute la table éclata de rire et le jeune homme noir rougit légèrement avant de tourner la tête vers les rouges et ors qui mangaient en parlant avec de grands gestes, Ron ne lui avait pas parlé de toute la mâtinée et cela l'inquiétait, il n'arrivait pas à savoir si le roux était sérieux ou non et c'était le plus dérangeant, il retourna à son repas avec un soupir.

Samantha s'apprêtait à voler le dessert de Mathéo quand un hibou Grand-Duc se posa face à elle, il portait deux lettres ornés du sceau des Malfoy, son nom était élégamment tracé à l'encre fine sur l'un d'eux, l'autre était pour son ami blond, elle récupéra le sien pendant que Draco faisait de même, elle ouvrit la lettre, se demandant ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir Lucius Malfoy.

_« Miss Donwond,_

_Je me permets de vous écrire après avoir reçut une lettre à votre sujet hier soir, de la part de mon fils, Draco. Il semblerait qu'il se soit, pour une raison que j'ignore, attaché à vous et il m'a donc communiqué le peu d'informations qu'il avait à votre encontre et j'ai donc fais quelques recherches sur vous, je vous demande de ne point m'en vouloir pour cela._

_Ayant appris de nombreuses choses grâce à votre père, j'ai prit la liberté de faire une demande d'adoption au ministère, avec l'autorisation d'Édouard bien sûr… »_

Sam arrêta sa lecture et leva la tête vers Draco, celui-ci la regardait avec un sourire mit-inquiet mit-heureux et elle lui sourit pour le rassurer avant de retourner à sa lettre.

_« Il n'a pas était facile de l'avoir d'ailleurs, mais je ne vous embêterais point plus avec cela Samantha, je souhaitait simplement vous informer de la procédure que j'ai lancé, évidement si vous ne voulez pas de cela dites le moi au plus vite que j'annule ma demande._

_J'ai demandé au Professeur Dumbledore de me laisser venir vous voir ce samedi pour que nous parlions de tout cela et pour que vous ayez le temps d'y penser et d'en parler avec Draco, il sera aussi présent ne vous inquiétez point._

_Bonne fin de journée et à samedi,_

_Lucius A. Malfoy »_

Samantha leva la tête vers le blond et vit celui-ci la fixait en souriant même si de l'inquiétude se voyait dans son regard, la petite lui rendit son sourire et ne pu empêcher les larmes de lui monter aux yeux, elle savait qu'elle allait devoir tout raconter à Lucius quand il viendrait mais elle ne doutait pas du soutient de Draco, de son frère.

Le septième année soupira et passa un bras autour des épaules de Sam, il savait qu'elle ne lui avait pas tout dit hier soir mais pour ce qu'il avait appris, il avait trouvé normal d'en parler à son père, celui-ci n'avait pas tarder à agir, pour son plus grand soulagement.

- Alors Samantha ? Tu vas devenir une Malfoy ? Demanda Théodore

- Mais comment tu sais ça ? S'étonna t-elle

- Je suis Théodore, répondit-il sur le ton de l'évidence

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds quelques minutes avant d'éclater de rire, rapidement suivit par les quatre garçons de leur petit groupe, elle sécha ses larmes d'un mouvement de main et la conversation repris comme si rien n'était, pour des yeux non entraîner seulement.

A la table des Griffondors, Harry, Hermione et Ron regardaient le groupe, le brun se demandant qui pouvait être la fille que son blond tenait aussi proche de lui et les deux autres s'amusant des réactions de leur ami.

- Tu as conscience qu'elle est trop jeune pour intéresser Draco ? Demanda alors Hermione. Et puis c'est une fille, tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux d'elle

- Je ne suis pas jaloux, qu'est-ce que tu vas _encore_ t'imaginer 'Mione ?

- Rien Harry, rien du tout

Ils reprirent leur repas tout en regardant les Serpentards du coin de l'œil, sous les yeux amusés de ce cher Neville Londubat qui manger calmement son dessert.

**ooooOoooo**

Hermione s'arrêta à l'entrée de la Réserve pour observer Théodore, celui-ci était assis au sol, les jambes allongés devant lui et un livre poussiéreux posé sur les cuisses, un pli de concentration barrait son front, la jeune femme le trouva adorable, en souriant elle prit le livre qu'elle avait commencé la veille et s'assit à coter de lui, le tout en silence.

Elle se rappela la première soirée qu'ils avaient passés ensemble dans la Réserve, c'était le lendemain de la rentrée, elle avait eu l'autorisation du professeur McGonagall pour accéder aux livres de la Réserve à condition de ne pas les empruntés et de partager son autorisation avec Théodore Nott, elle s'était d'abord inquiétée puis avait décidé qu'elle ferait en sorte que tout ce passe bien.

C'est pourquoi quand elle était arrivée elle avait salué Théodore d'un signe de tête et il avait fait de même, ils n'avaient pas échangés un seul mot, ça avait continué comme cela pendant deux semaines avant qu'elle n'entame la conversation.

Il ne lui avait pas répondu tout de suite mais elle ne s'en était pas offusqué, elle avait bien comprit que Théodore était plus une personne qui écoute, qu'une personne qui parle, il lui avait finalement parlé deux jours plus tard, depuis soit ils discutaient, soit ils lisaient en silence.

- Tes amis et toi avaient été bien silencieux aujourd'hui, constata le jeune homme soudainement

- C'est vrai, répondit-elle. Nous n'avions pas grand-chose à dire

- Ce qui est étonnant pour des Griffondors

- Nous aimons surprendre

- Draco était triste que Potter ne lui parle pas

- Tout comme Harry était triste de ne pas lui parler… Tout comme moi j'étais triste de ne pas pouvoir te parler…

Théo tourna la tête vers elle et il s'aperçut qu'elle avait rougit, il trouva cela véritablement adorable, il posa délicatement sa main sur la joue d'Hermione et lui sourit quand elle releva la tête.

- Alors qu'est-ce que as-tu pensé du contrôle de McGonagall ?

La jeune femme sourit et se lança dans un discours passionné sur le sujet du devoir, elle avait visiblement beaucoup à en dire ( on se demande bien quoi… ) et Théodore acquiesça vivement à chaque fois qu'il approuvait ses dires.

**ooooOoooo**

Harry et Ron se trouvaient dans la salle commune des Griffondors et s'ennuyaient comme des chenilles mortes, c'est pourquoi ils décidèrent de se promener dans Poudlard et d'emmener la boîte des Maraudeurs, subtilement subtilisée à Hermione, avec eux.

Ils allèrent se cacher dans une salle de classe et ouvrirent la boîte, se regardant en souriant, ils en sortirent le premier parchemin et firent apparaître tout ce dont ils pourraient avoir besoin pour préparer la blague, une fois cela fait ils prirent la direction des cachots, ils pouvaient bien embêter un peu Snape, Hermione ne leur en voudrait pas.

Les deux amis venaient de finir de tout installer et retourner vers leur salle commune quand ils croisèrent Blaise et Draco, qui parlaient de corde pas suffisamment serrée, ils s'arrêtèrent les uns en face des autres et se fixèrent en silence.

- Bonsoir, dit Blaise avec un grand sourire

- Bonsoir, répondirent les deux Griffondors

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans le coin ? Demanda Draco

- Heu… Rien, répondit Harry. Et vous ?

- Nous rentrons à notre salle commune, nous sommes dans les cachots je vous le rappelle…

- Ah oui…, dit Ron. Bon nous allons vous laissez alors, bonne nuit

- Bonne nuit, répondit le black

Il sourit au roux et continua son chemin mais Draco ne le suivit pas, il resta planté face à Harry, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je te rejoins Blaise, j'aimerais dire quelque chose à Potter, dit-il

- D'accord

Il parti et Draco regarda Ron jusqu'à ce que celui-ci imite Blaise et parte après avoir informé Harry qu'il rentrait à la salle commune.

- Est-ce que tu m'as ignoré à cause de cette histoire de tâche ? Demanda le blond

-Oui mais je ne t'ai pas vraiment ignoré, je ne t'ai pas parlé enfin je ne devais pas te parler si ce n'était pas toi qui engageait la conversation

- D'accord et c'est juste aujourd'hui ou demain aussi ?

- Et bien aujourd'hui mais il se peut que demain aussi, je ne sais pas vraiment…

- Bien… Bon alors je vais te laisser… J'ai des choses à faire

- D'accord… Bonne nuit Draco

- Bonne nuit Potter

Il prit la direction de la salle commune des Serpentards et Harry le regarda disparaître avant de prendre la direction de la tour des Griffondors, heureux d'avoir pu lui parler un peu aujourd'hui malgré la quatrième tâche.

**ooooOoooo**

Fin du chapitre 7 ! A tout de suite pour le 8.

Akasia.


	9. Jeudi soir à Serpentard

**Bla Bla de Moi :**Voila le chapitre 8 !

Et encore désolé pour le retard !

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas mais je les ai empruntés à cette merveilleuse J. K. Rowling.

_Sortilèges, mots de passes, etc. sont en italiques._

_**Les paroles en italiques et en gras sont les pensées des personnages.**_

Voila, bonne lecture !

**ooooOoooo**

Sept jours pour séduire son Âme sœur :

Chapitre 8 :

Jeudi soir à Serpentard

POV Draco :

Jeudi. C'est mon jour préféré de la semaine, déjà parce que je reçois des bonbons de maman et ensuite parce que le jeudi soir… C'est soirée pendu !

Toute la maison est réunie dans la salle commune, tous observent les premières années, ils me fixent presque tous avec crainte, je les comprends, aucun d'eux ne veut être dans mon équipe, c'est une des choses que je préfère dans ce jeu.

Severus a déjà installé la salle, il a même fait son petit coin infirmerie, près de la porte qui donne sur son bureau, il est si prévoyant mon parrain, normal c'est un Serpentard, il nous connaît sûrement mieux qu'on se connaît nous même, ce qui est un peu effrayant dans un sens…

Samantha et Mathéo discutent calmement dans leur coin, c'est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas à s'inquiéter, ils vont être dans l'équipe de Théo… Daphné est celle qui va présider ce soir, ça veut dire qu'elle ne va pas jouer, dommage, j'aime bien jouer contre elle…

- Qui veut commencer ? Demande t-elle

- MOI !

Tous les regards se tournent vers moi et je leur fait mon plus regard malfonien, il y a quelques premières années qui se mettent à pleurer, j'aime les faire pleurer, c'est tellement amusant !

- D'accord, qui joue contre Draco ? Continue t-elle

Théo-chou lève la main et nous la rejoignons, face aux plus jeunes, je ne peut empêcher un grand sourire de naître sur mes lèvres alors que je choisis quatre premières années, Théo fait de même, parmi les siens, il y a Sam.

- Qui commence ?

- Théodore ! Je déclare vivement

J'entends mes premières années se mettre à paniquer, que c'est bon de les faire souffrir ! Je me tourne vers Théo qui vient de prendre le feutre que lui tend Daphné et écrit la lettre C suivit de dix-neuf espaces et se terminant pas un T, facile, beaucoup trop facile et nous le savons tous.

- W

- Non, dit Théo

Je prend mon première année le plus costaud et l'envoie vers Daphné qui lui donne un grand poteau à tenir, il le prend en grognant et je lui souris.

- H

- Non

J'envoie un autre première année, celle-ci monte sur un tabouret et porte un autre poteau à l'horizontal du premier pour faire un angle droit, elle n'a pas intérêt de bouger d'un millimètre ou j'attends dix secondes avant de dire ma prochaine lettre.

- E

- Oui

Théo-chou écrit trois E vers la fin du mot et je croise son regard, il n'aime pas vraiment ce jeu mais moi je le fait gagner alors il accepte de jouer, pourtant je ne voie pas pourquoi il n'aime pas… c'est géniale de torturer les premières années !

- G

- Non

Voilà mon troisième première année qui va rejoindre les deux autres, il doit accrocher la corde puis tenir le socle au dessus duquel le premier doit tenir le poteau, j'adore vraiment mais vraiment ce jeu !

- T

Théodore acquiesce et écrit deux T, je me tourne vers la dernière première année qu'il me reste, je vais lui faire de faux espoirs et briser ses rêves, c'est tellement amusant !

- N

Théo-chou marque les trois N que contienne le mot. Ceux qui tienne l'échafaud en place montre des signes de fatigue, merveilleux !

- S

Le seul S est écrit sur le tableau, la première année commence à se détendre, ce n'est pas bien ça petite, aurais-tu oublié que tu es dans la maison Serpentard ? Aller mes chéris, plus que quelques lettres… Hé hé hé…

- I

Il n'y a que deux I, ils sont vite placés dans le mot. Leurs jambes trembles sous l'effort, ils ne tiendrons pas trop longtemps quand la dernière fille se pendra, dommage.

- O

Les O aussi ne sont que deux, c'est cool de marcher par paire comme ça… Ha ha ha… Oui j'ai trouver ma blague très drôle ! C'est presque finit, ne vous inquiétez pas mes anges...

- U et L

Ils sont rapidement placés eux aussi, il ne reste qu'une seule lettre et moi comme tout les autres savons quel est cette lettre, alors j'ouvre la bouche pour la dire, mes premières années sont suspendues à mes lèvres, je leur sourit.

- Y

- Perdu, déclare Théo

Ma dernière première année se met à pleurer mais marche en silence vers l'échafaud que tienne difficilement ses camarades, elle monte, passe la corde autour de son cou et se pend, celle qui tient la barre horizontal à un peu de mal à la retenir mais fini par y arriver, je la regarde se tortiller un moment puis je la décroche, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle meure non plus… Enfin moi ce que j'en pense hein !

C'est la fin de cette partie là pour moi, je vais écrire un mot pour Théo mais il aurait vite fait de le trouver, puis je devrait attendre que quatre personnes aient joué avant de pouvoir recommencer ! Si c'est pas de l'abus ça !? J'envoie la fille ce faire examiner par Sev' et vais m'asseoir dans mon fauteuil, un sourire heureux au lèvres.

Les premières années de mon équipe s'assoient le plus loin possible de moi, je ne comprends pas… J'aime les premières années, ils sont siiiii mignon ! Surtout quand ils souffrent ! Alors pourquoi ils ne m'aiment pas comme moi je le fait ? De toute façon, ils verront mercredi prochain si ils ne m'aiment pas !

**ooooOoooo**

Hum…

A la semaine prochaine, promis ! :D

Akasia.


	10. Confidence

**Bla Bla de Moi :** Bonjour !

Voici les chapitres 9 et 10 !

Merci pour vos reviews ! Je sais que je ne vous le dis pas mais ça me fais extrêmement plaisir!

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas mais je les ai empruntés à cette merveilleuse J. K. Rowling.

_Sortilèges, mots de passes, etc._

_**Les paroles en italiques et en gras sont les pensées des personnages.**_

Bonne lecture !

**ooooOoooo**

Sept jours pour séduire son Âme sœur :

Chapitre 9 :

Confidence

Nos trois Griffondors se trouvaient dans leur salle commune, assis devant la cheminée et observaient le cahier des Maraudeurs, se demandant se qu'ils allaient y trouver, ne voulant pas passer une autre journée sans parler aux Serpentards. Hermione ouvrit le cahier et tourna lentement les pages, ils virent le nouvelle tâche s'écrire petit à petit à l'encre bleu.

_« Bon les petits loups,_

_Après la longue journée qu'a du être celle de la veille vous aller prouver à votre âme sœur à quel point vous avez confiance en elle et pour cela vous allez lui raconter une chose que vous n'avez jamais dit à personne, une chose vraiment personnelle. _

_Vous avez jusqu'à la fin de la journée._

_Courage,_

_The Maraudeurs. »_

- Bon, dit la jeune fille. Ce ne sera pas une chose facile à faire mais...

- Nous y arriverons ! S'écria Harry. Nous sommes des Griffondors oui ou non ?

- OUI ! firent les deux autres d'une même voix

Ils se levèrent avec empressement et prirent la direction de la Grande Salle, une fois arrivés, ils virent que Neville était déjà là, ils le regardèrent avec étonnement mais vinrent quand même s'asseoir près de lui en souriant.

- Bonjour Nev' ! dit Ron

- Salut vous trois, bien dormi ? Répondirent leur ami brun

- Oui, répondit distraitement Hermione en se servant. Et toi ?

- Très bien, répondit Neville en souriant largement

- Oh… Il y aurait une histoire de cœur la dessous ? Taquina Harry. C'est vrai que tu es sorti du dortoir cette nuit et visiblement tu n'est pas rentré

Neville rougit fortement mais ne répondit pas, buvant une gorgée de thé tout en regardant discrètement la table des professeurs alors que ses trois amis se désintéressaient de lui pour regarder leur Serpentards entrer.

Draco ignora complètement Harry alors que Blaise faisait de grands signe joyeux à Ron et que Théodore saluait Hermione d'un signe de tête discret qui fit sourire la jeune femme.

- Aller les garçons, allons en cours ! S'exclama t-elle joyeusement

- Mouais… Comment peut-tu être aussi enthousiaste à aller en cours Mione ? Soupira le roux

- Parce que nous apprenons tous les jours de nouvelles choses ! Vous ne trouvez pas ça merveilleux ?

- Tu m'inquiètes légèrement là, dit Harry

- Je ne voie pas pourquoi… Aller dépêchez vous !

Les deux jeunes hommes soupirèrent et prirent la direction des serres pour leur cours de Botanique, Neville sur les talons.

À la table des Serpentards, Draco parlait avec Samantha de ce que lui avait dit Harry la veille au soir et la petite souriait avec amusement du comportement de son grand-frère, son sourire s'agrandit, bientôt ils seraient vraiment de la même famille, elle se tourna vers Mathéo, ignorant ainsi le blond qui continua parler dans le vide sans s'en apercevoir.

- Mat ? Il y avait quelques chose à faire pour le cours de Potion ?

- À part le devoir de quatre rouleaux sur les différents sangs de Dragons ? Non, rien

- Hein ? Un devoir de _quatre_ rouleaux ?

- Oui Sam, quatre rouleaux

- Impossible

- Et pourtant…

- Mais le professeur Snape ne nous aurait _jamais_ donner que _quatre _rouleaux de parchemins à faire ! C'est comme me dire que le professeur Dumbledore allait arrêter de manger des bonbons au citron !

- Samantha, Mathéo ?

- Quoi ? Firent les deux d'une même voix en se tournant vers Draco

- Je voulais juste vous dire que vous étiez absolument adorables et de ne ma m'ignorer quand je vous parler ! C'est l'heure d'aller en cours, dépêchez vous !

- Et vous alors ? Demanda la seule fille

- Nous avons une heure de libre avant notre premier cours, dit Blaise

- Alors nous allons faire notre devoir de Sortilège à la bibliothèque, ajouta Draco

- Dites plutôt que vous aller copier sur Théo, fit Mat

- Pas du tout puisque je ne l'ai pas fais non plus, intervint le brun

Tous les Serpentards encore présents à table se tournèrent vers lui avec les yeux grands ouverts, Draco posa sa main sur le front de son ami pour vérifier sa température et se rendit compte que Théodore allait parfaitement bien.

- _Toi_, Théodore Alexender Nott, tu n'as _pas_ fait un devoir ? Murmura le blond, incrédule

- Oui Draco, je n'ai pas fais ce devoir

Alors Blaise fit la chose qui lui sembla le plus logique à faire sur le moment : il s'évanouit, Draco résista à son envie de faire de même alors que les professeurs se précipitaient vers son meilleur ami.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Severus Snape froidement

- Blaise à reçut un trop gros choque, sourit Théodore. Je ne pensais pas que ça lui ferait cette effet là…

- Théo ! Tu as essayer de tuer Blaise ! S'écria alors Draco en se levant. Mais quel sorte d'ami es tu ?

- Tu exagère un peu Dray… Je n'ai pas essayer de le tuer, juste de le choquer et j'ai réussi, je ne vois pas où est le problème…

- Mais pourquoi de cette façon ?

- Il fallait quelque chose de vraiment violent, bon nous y allons ?

- Mais Blaise ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur Malfoy, je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie, il serra sur pied pour le prochain cours, dit l'infirmière avec un sourire

- D'accord

Ils observèrent Blaise sortir de la Grande Salle sur une civière qu'avait fait apparaître Pomfresh, tout comme les rares étudiants encore présents avant de sortir, Draco regarda Samantha et Mathéo redescendre vers les cachots avant de prendre le chemin de la bibliothèque à la suite de Théodore.

- Tu as fait ton devoir hein ? Demanda t-il alors qu'ils s'installer à une table

- Évidement, pour qui tu me prends ?

- Mais alors pourquoi tu as fais ça à Blaise ?

- Parce que j'en avais envie, quoi d'autre ? S'étonna Théo. Maintenant fait ton devoir ainsi que celui de Blaise

- Oui…

Le blond regarda son ami la tête légèrement penchée quelques secondes avant de soupirer et de se mettre à faire son devoir et celui de Blaise.

**ooooOoooo**

Ron entra dans l'infirmerie en courant et madame Pomfresh lui lança un regard noir que le roux ignora alors qu'il se précipiter sur Blaise, celui-ci était assis dans un des lits près des grandes fenêtres et regardait l'extérieur, ne semblant pas avoir remarqué l'arriver pourtant bruyante du Griffondors.

- Blaise ! Ça va ? On ma dit que tu t'étais évanouit ce matin ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Salut Ron… Je vais parfaitement bien, c'est madame Pomfresh qui ne veut pas que je sorte, elle dit que j'ai reçu un gros choque et que je devais me reposer un peu ce matin

- Mais qu'est-ce qui à pu te choquer au point que tu te soit évanouit ?

- Tu imagine ce que tu ressentirait si Granger te disait qu'elle n'avait pas fait un de ses devoirs ?

- Difficilement, pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est ce que Théo m'a dit, qu'il n'avait pas fait un devoir alors je me suis évanoui, ma mère ma toujours dit que j'étais un grand sensible au fond…

- Ah… Je comprends… J'ai eu peur que ce soit plus grave…

- Tu t'es inquiété pour moi ? S'étonna le Serpentard

- Ben oui !

- Pourquoi ?

- Mais parce que je tiens toi !

- Tu tiens à… moi ?

- Oui

Ron était mal à l'aise mais aussi déterminé à remplir sa tâche de la journée à l'instant, il s'assit sur la chaise se trouvant à côté du lit de Blaise et le regarda sans savoir comment commencer, il aller lui confier son plus grand secret, une chose qu'il n'avais jamais dit à personne, même pas Harry et Hermione, qui connaissaient pourtant tout de lui, ou presque.

- Je peux te parler Blaise ?

- Ce n'est pas déjà ce que nous sommes en train de faire Ron ?

- Si mais j'aimerais te dire quelque chose que je n'ai jamais dit à personne

- Même à Potter et Granger ?

- Oui même à Harry et Hermione

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Voilà… Je… Je… Je collectionne des poupées de mode, qu'elles soient sorcières ou moldus et j'aime jouer avec elles quand je suis seul, je volais celles de Ginny quand elle était petite et elle croyait qu'elle les avait perdu alors qu'elles étaient cachées dans ma chambre

- Heu… Pourquoi tu me dis ça Ron ?

- Parce que j'en avais envie et que j'ai pensé que tu devais savoir ça sur moi, tu peux rire si tu veux, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on entend tout les jours, surtout de la bouche d'un garçon

- Je dois admettre que c'est surprenant mais je ne vais pas rire, après tout si tu as envie de collectionner les poupées est-ce que j'ai quelque chose à en dire ? Je trouve ça même assez… mignon

- Mignon, répéta Ron. Tu crois ?

- Mais oui ! Tu me les montrera ?

- Ouais, sourit le roux. Je te les montrerais

- Mais au faite, tu ne devrais pas être en cours ?

- Disons que Mione m'a « autorisé » à rater celui-ci pour venir te voir

Blaise éclata de rire et Ron resta avec lui jusqu'au début du prochain cours du roux, ils se séparèrent à regret et Ron rejoignit ses amis légé, il avait remplit sa cinquième tâche et en était plus qu'heureux.

Harry regardait Draco cacher derrière son livre dans la salle de métamorphose, à côté de lui Ron recopiait avec application les notes d'Hermione, celle-ci était assise derrière eux, à côté de Neville et fixait son meilleur ami brun avec colère.

- Harry, chuchota t-elle. Veux-tu bien arrêter de faire n'importe quoi, de un parce que ce n'est pas discret du tout et de deux parce que tu es censé suivre le cours de notre directrice de maison, je ne devrais même pas avoir à te le rappeler !

- Comment je vais pouvoir parler à Draco s'il m'ignore ? Soupira Harry. Je l'attrape et je l'attache ?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une solution 'Ry, commenta Ron

- Je me disait aussi…

- Messieurs Potter et Weasley ainsi que Miss Granger, si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas vous pouvez toujours sortir ! Fit alors la voix du professeur McGonagall

- Nous sommes désolé professeur, dit alors Hermione. Nous nous taisons

- Bien, donc comme je le disais la métamorphose d'un cochon dinde en bouteille de vin n'est pas entreprise facile…

**ooooOoooo**

Samantha et Mathéo avait cours avec le terrible professeur Snape, un cours de deux heures en commun avec les Griffondors et tous écoutaient attentivement les réprimandes que le maître des Potions distribuait aux élèves de Griffondors quand le tableau se mit à trembler.

Severus se tourna vers celui-ci rapidement en haussa délicatement un de ses sourcils, le tableau se décrocha du mur et tomba au sol en une fine plus de poudre noir, l'ancien mangemort leva sa baguette et lança un sort pour le réparer, sort qui ne fonctionna pas.

Il se tourna ensuite vers ses élèves et constata que les Griffondors comme les Serpentards se retenaient tous d'éclater de rire, Severus fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien leur arriver, encore.

- Puis-je savoir ce qu'il vous fait rire ? Demanda t-il froidement

Personne répondit mais tous éclatèrent de rire, ce qui termina d'énerver le professeur le plus crains de Poudlard, il fit un autre mouvement de baguette et tous les élèves se retrouvèrent sous sort de silence.  
- Vous resterez ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la journée, cela vous apprendra à vous moquer de votre professeur et vous viendrez en colle collective dimanche matin de six heures à midi, sortez maintenant !

Tous les élèves se dépêchèrent de ranger leur affaires et de sortir, quand il fut seul Severus passa dans son bureau et croisa son reflet dans le miroir, il écarquilla les yeux et ce demanda qui avait pu lui faire ça, enfin il savait _qui_ lui avait fait ça, il devait juste trouver _comment_ ils avaient pu le faire sans qu'il ne le remarque, poussant un soupir il alla dans le bureau du directeur par cheminette.

**ooooOoooo**

Draco poussa un soupir, comme tous les soirs il était allé faire sa petite promenade digestive après le copieux repas qu'il venait de faire, Blaise était allé s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et Théodore avait disparut il ne savait où, comme tous les soirs.

Il s'assit devant le lac et regarda la lune se refléter dans l'eau sombre et resta là à la regarder un moment jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne se pose près de lui, il tourna la tête et ne s'étonna même pas de voir que c'était Harry qui venait de s'asseoir près de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ? Demanda-t-il

- Je voulais te parler-

- Ah parce qu'_aujourd'hui_, non que dis-je, ce_ soir_, tu veux me parler ?

- Oui, hier je ne t'ai pas parler parce que c'était la quatrième tâche mais je voulais vraiment te parler !

- Et pourquoi je te croirais ?

- C'est vrai que rien ne t'oblige à me croire mais c'est la vérité ! Je te l'ai déjà dit Draco, je suis sérieux !

- C'est toi et Weasley qui avaient fait _ça_ à Severus n'est-ce pas ?

- Si je te dit que non tu vas me croire ?

- Non

- Alors oui, c'est nous qui avons fait _ça_, comme tu dit mais ce n'est pas bien grave, il risque juste de rester comme cela quelques jours, pas de quoi s'affoler

- Ça lui va bien, je trouve

- Ah, toi aussi ? Ron ma dit que Blaise lui avait dit la même chose

- Ah…

- Draco ?

- Quoi ?

- Quand j'avais dix ans… Je… J'ai… J'ai essayer de me suicider mais ma tante m'a arrêter à temps et alors que je pensais qu'elle m'aurais laissé faire parce que je croyais qu'elle me détestait, comme mon oncle et quand je lui ai dit tu sais ce qu'elle ma répondut ?

Le blond ne répondit pas, il le fixer les yeux grands ouverts par le choque en se demandant pourquoi Harry venait lui dire ça.

- Elle m'a dit que même si elle n'aimait pas ce que j'étais ça ne voulais pas dire qu'elle ne m'aimait pas moi, le fils de sa petite sœur et à ce moment la j'ai repris espoir, c'est pour ça que j'ai pensé qu'entre nous malgré tout ce qu'il a pu se passer avant, nous pourrions être ensemble

- Tu le penses vraiment Potter ?

- Évidement ! Mais tu ne m'accuses pas de mentir ?

- Non, c'est impossible de mentir sur une chose comme cela Potter et puis tu es un idiot de Griffondor, tu ne saurais pas me mentir

- C'est vrai, sourit Harry

- Donc tu vas me dire quelle était la cinquième tâche ?

- Non… Pas encore, pas maintenant

- Oh… D'accord, je comprends c'est ton choix et je le respecte

- Merci Draco

- De rien Harry

Le brun le regarda avec étonnement avant de lui sourire, Draco l'avait appelé par son prénom, rien n'aurais pu le rendre plu heureux et le fait de cette confié au blond l'avait fait se sentir mieux.

- Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin ?

- Au sujet de Zabini ?

- Oui

- Non, Ron a juste paniquer comme un malade quand nous avons entendu deux Serpentards en parler et il à foncé vers l'infirmerie

- Et bien…

**ooooOoooo**

Hermione et Théo étaient assis dans la Réserve, des livres ouverts autours d'eux et parlant des recherches qu'ils faisaient chacun de leur côté quand la jeune femme se rappela qu'elle devait remplir la cinquième tâche.

- Théodore ?

- Oui ?

- J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose

- Je t'écoute

- Voilà… Tu te rappelles du tournoi des trois sorciers quand nous étions en quatrième année ?

- Oui

- Et bien, je suis allé au bal avec Victor Krum…

- Je m'en souvient oui et donc ?

- Et bien, j'ai accepté d'y aller avec lui pour rendre quelqu'un jaloux mais ce n'était pas Ron comme tout le monde l'a pensé… C'était toi que je voulais rendre jaloux mais tu n'as pas vraiment réagit alors j'ai laissé tomber, jusqu'à cette année…

- Pourquoi avoir attendu cette année ?

- Je te le dirais un jour peut-être, sourit-elle

- D'accord

Ils se sourirent et reprirent leur lecture sans plus parler, Théodore n'était pas vraiment surprit par la révélation d'Hermione, il en était même plutôt content, il se demanda cependant comment il n'avait pas pu comprendre que c'était lui qu'elle voulait rendre jaloux, il sourit à nouveau avant de véritablement reprendre sa lecture.

**ooooOoooo**

Severus Snape était dans ses appartements privés, il venait de rentrer après avoir installé la salle commune et il avait constaté que le sort de silence était encore présent sur les premières années.

_**« Bien fait pour eux, ils n'avaient qu'à pas ce moquer moi ! »**_

Il se laissa tomber dans un de ses confortable fauteuil alors que la porte s'ouvrait pour laisser entrer son amant, celui-ci lui sourit avec amusant et vint s'asseoir près de lui, il prit une des mains de Severus dans les siennes et la caressa avec tendresse.

- Le rose te va très bien Sev', dit-il

- C'est ça, tu pourras dire à tes amis que leur petite blague va se payer très chère et très rapidement !

- Oh, c'était juste pour s'amuser un peu et puis tu t'es déjà venger sur les premières années, les pauvres même si ils étaient trop mignons à gigoter dans tous les sens pour se faire comprendre !

- Oui mais en attendant ce ne sont pas eux qui ont les cheveux roses bonbon !

- Effectivement

- Tu restes ce soir ?

- Non désolé, j'aurais du mal à cause de tes cheveux et puis ils vont finir par ce douter de quelque chose dans le dortoir…

- Bon d'accord, à demain alors

- À demain Sev'

Il se leva et donna un léger baiser au professeur de potion avant de sortir par où il était entré, Severus se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil et ferma les yeux, priant pour que cette maudite couleur rose s'en aille le plus vite possible.

**ooooOoooo**

À toute de suite pour le chapitre 10 !

Akasia


	11. Vendredi soir à Serpentard

**Bla Bla de Moi :** Bonjour !

Le chapitre 10 !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas mais je les ai empruntés à cette merveilleuse J. K. Rowling.

_Sortilèges, mots de passes, etc._

_**Les paroles en italiques et en gras sont les pensées des personnages.**_

Bonne lecture !

**ooooOoooo**

Sept jours pour séduire son Âme sœur :

Chapitre 10 :

Vendredi soir à Serpentard

POV Mathéo :

Le professeur Snape vient de quitter la salle commune et il n'a retiré le sort de silence qu'il nous à lancer ce matin, il semblait même content qu'il fonctionne toujours mais avec quand on voit ses cheveux roses, un malheureux sort de silence vaut largement le fou rire auquel nous avons eu droit.

De toute façons que nous ne parlions pas est une bonne chose pour le jeu de ce soir parce que de un, on ne nous demande jamais notre avis pendant ces jeux et ensuite quoi de mieux que des personnes muettes pour jouer au mime hein ?

Samantha est assise près de moi et lis son livre de potion avec intérêt, comme si c'était le moment ! Le moment va commencer d'un moment à l'autre et je ne veux pas être dans l'équipe de Draco… Je l'aime bien, vraiment mais ce mec est _complètement_ cinglé ! Pauvre Potter, Sam à raison, il ne sais absolument pas dans quoi il s'embarque, mais bon à ce que j'ai compris il n'est pas très sain non plus alors ils devraient bien faire la paire ces deux-là.

C'est Blaise qui préside ce soir, ce qui veut dire qu'il ne va pas jouer, bizarre d'habitude il joue toujours avec Draco et Théodore.

- Aller tout le monde, c'est l'heure, dit-il avec un grand sourire assez effrayant. Qui veut commencer ?

- MOI !

C'est Draco qui a crié depuis le fond de la salle, il s'avance et vient ce mettre près de Blaise, il nous regarde avec un regard aussi effrayant que le sourire de son meilleur ami… Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour me retrouver dans cette maison ?

Je ne veux pas être dans son équipe !

- Qui joue avec Draco ? Demande Blaise, souriant toujours

Pansy, Daphné et Théo se lèvent pour les rejoindre, ils sont tous les cinq en face de nous et nous observent, ils font rapidement leur équipe et je me retrouve avec Pansy alors que Sam va avec Draco.

Comme Blaise ne joue pas, Pansy en a profiter pour prendre l'équipe Griffondors, me voila donc un Griffondor… Vais-je descendre encore plus bas dans l'échelle sociale cette nuit ? Avec Pansy je pense qu'il faut que je me prépare à cette éventualité, nous sommes six, comme pour le jeu des foulards, ce qui est assez pratique pour rendre les autres joueurs confus autant que c'est un handicap pour trouver des actions à faire en groupe.

- C'est l'équipe de Draco qui commence, dit Pansy. Je compte sur vous pour trouver vite et gagner !

N'oublie pas que nous ne pouvons pas parler et que Théodore joue, nous n'avons pratiquement aucunes chances, nous allons nous faire massacrer en beauté.

- Ah oui, comme vous ne pouvez pas parler, on à prévu des pancartes sur lesquels vous posez vos baguettes et la réponse que vous voulez donner apparaîtra, c'est OK ?

De toutes façons nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix alors…. Nous allons nous asseoir avec les autres équipes et les autres Serpentards, l'équipe de Draco est toujours dans le coin de préparation avant le passage, Blaise donne le top du départ.

Carla est la première à entrer sur scène, Blaise a raison, elle est vraiment moche cette fille, elle se place de profile à nous et Kevin la rejoint, ils parlent un moment et Sam entre, elle à un couteau dans la main, avant d'avoir pu finir de réfléchir je posa ma baguette sur notre pancarte et les mots « scène de meurtre » s'affiche, je lève la pancarte et Blaise sonne la fin du passage.

- Dix points pour Griffondor ! Dit-il joyeusement. Ben alors Théo-chou, on ce ramollit ?

Théodore ne répond pas et notre équipe rejoint le coin de préparation, Pansy ce tourne vers moi avec un grand sourire et m'ébouriffe les cheveux, je déteste ça.

- Bravo Mathéo ! Même si Théo aura vite fait de prendre la tête et de nous battre nous serons ceux qui aurons eu les premiers dix points de la soirée ! S'exclame t-elle joyeusement. Bon alors qu'allons nous faire ?

Nous la regardons sans répondre, de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions et elle frappe dans ses mains avant d'éclater de rire, je crois qu'elle vient d'avoir une illumination divine… Pauvre enfant…

- Vous allez faire une demande en mariage ! Mathéo tu vas faire ta demande à… Éva !

QUOI ? C'est hors de question ! Cette fille est encore plus moche que Carla, ce qui n'est pas peu dire… Et puis si je fais ça, Sam aura une raison de se moquer de moi à vie !

Je secoue la tête négativement mais Pansy m'ignore et pousse Éva devant les autres quand Blaise donne le top du départ, elle marche vers la table installée par Pansy, je ne sais quand et regarde vers moi, Pansy me pousse et j'avance avec rétiçance vers Éva pour m'asseoir face à elle.

Je sais que Pansy m'a mit une boîte dans la poche et j'espère que je n'aurais pas à la sortir, je prends une des mains d'Éva dans les miennes et lui fait un sourire, elle rougit légèrement et je fais un mouvement vers la boîte dans ma poche quand je voie la pancarte de l'équipe Serdaigle se lever du coin de l'œil, avec un soupir de soulagement je constate que les mots « demande en mariage » y figure, je lâche Éva et retourne m'asseoir.

Bientôt l'équipe de Théodore commence mais je n'y prête pas attention, je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé ce jeu mais maintenant je le déteste.

- Mathéo ?

Je relève la tête en reconnaissant la voix de Samantha, le sort est levé ? Tant mieux. Elle me sourit et s'assoit près de moi.

- Salut Sam

- Tu ne joues pas ?

- Non, je ne veux pas repasser…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas me retrouver une fois de plus à devoir toucher Éva Lord !

Elle éclate de rire et je la suis rapidement, nous parlons pendant tout le reste de la session qui se passe entre Théo et Daphné, jusqu'à ce que de nouvelles équipes soient formées, cette fois Sam est avec Théodore mais je n'ai pas été choisi, ce n'est pas grave, je préfère regarder de toute façons.

Nous jouons encore pendant deux heures avant que le professeur Snape ne revienne, les cheveux toujours aussi rose, pour nous envoyer dormir, ce que nous faisons rapidement, demain il y a une sortie à Près-au-lard et personne ne veut la rater, surtout pas à cause d'une punition de notre directeur de maison.

**ooooOoooo**

A bientôt pour les chapitres 11 et 12 !

Akasia.


End file.
